Always
by BlackWings95
Summary: This is the re-written version of Always. Joey and Kaiba have a secret relationship kept behind very tight doors. So how can it last when a mistake that could change their lives is made?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All right, so I have decided to re-write this story because I think it can be so much better. Anyway, it is a Yaoi story so if you do not like male on male I suggest you leave now. **

**Song: I thought this whole story up from listening to the song Always by Saliva. It's a very good song but since I don't like lyrics interrupting my story so I will not post the lyrics until later in the story. I also may add other stories along the way. When I do I will give the title and artist of the song.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs used in this story**

Joey was crouched down at the bottom of his locker trying to dig out the text books he would need for his homework. If he missed anymore assignments he wouldn't be able to pass his classes needed to graduate.

"Hey Joey," Yugi called out to his friend.

Joey popped his head out of his locker and stood up to face Yugi, "Hey what's up Yugi?"

"The gang and I are headed to karaoke and Tristan invited some other girls along. He says he can always get girls to come if they know you will be singing, so if you are not there they won't stay long enough for them to get drunk and stumble home with him."

"Tristan needs to start getting girls on his own and stop using me. Besides its Friday right? I told him last week that I had plans this Friday and wouldn't be able to hang out till tomorrow."

"Oh, I didn't know you were seeing your secret girlfriend tonight," Yugi smiles fiendishly.

Joey rolls his eyes, "I told you to keep quiet about that. It's rare for me to see her since she is a working woman."

A loud bang from a locker being slammed made them both jump.

"What the hell," Joey said as he turned around to see who had just slammed his locker shut. "I still have books I need to grab from in there asshole."

"Kaiba, How long have you been there," Yugi asked looking around Joey who was blocking his view.

"Long enough to hear the puppy got him a girlfriend. My how surprising, is she someone only you can see," Kaiba sneered at Joey.

Joey was now really pissed off, "What the hell moneybags? It's none of your business who I date so back off before I kick your ass back to Kaiba Corp."

"The puppy sure likes to bark, but does it have any bite?"

Joey clenched his fist and was about to land Kaiba a blow to his thick head, but someone grabbed his arm.

"Not in school Joey, it's only one week until graduation, you shouldn't start another fight when you are on thin ice already with the teachers," Yugi said squeezing Joey's arm harder.

Kaiba smirked, "I didn't know this school let dogs graduate, or is it that the school just wants to get rid of you as quickly as possible." Before Joey could break free from Yugi, Kaiba walked out the front doors to his waiting limo outside.

Yugi let go of Joey's arm after he was sure Joey wouldn't go after Kaiba.

"What the hell is his problem? This school is big enough that he could just avoid us," Joey said turning back to his locker to open it.

"I wish I knew, and then maybe we could help him," Yugi said.

"There is no helping Ka…. DAMN YOU MONEYBAGS! I WILL KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU," Joey yelled when he realized Kaiba had slammed his locker so hard he dented it so it wouldn't open.

…

Joey got detention for destroying school property. When he realized what Kaiba had done to his locker he had starting to kick it out of frustration. The teachers didn't believe him when he said that Kaiba had destroyed it first, the rich and smart got away with everything.

Since Joey was late anyway, he decided to walk at his leisure down the street towards his lover's house. His lover was going to be mad anyway, mind as well enjoy himself before getting yelled at.

…

Kaiba was in his office doing paperwork when he glared at the clock for the millionth time. He was late and Kaiba's patience was wearing thin. It was rare for him to get a free night and most of it was being wasted doing paperwork. Does he not realize what he has to go through to set up a night like this? First, Kaiba has to be ahead of work the whole week to leave one day open, then he has to make sure all the servants are dismissed, and persuade Mokuba to stay at a friend's house not to mention making sure there are no media lurking around.

Kaiba turned back to his work and five minutes later the doorbell finally rang.

"It's about time," Kaiba said to himself. He stood up and went to answer the door.

…

Joey was shivering outside the front door. Why Kaiba never just gave him a spare key he didn't know. It's been a year since they started sleeping together and Joey didn't even remember how it started, all he remembered was him and Kaiba having another one of their fights the only difference was that they were alone together. Next thing he knew Kaiba was on top of him. He avoided Kaiba for two weeks after that. He felt as if his body betrayed him for enjoying the body of another man, or maybe Kaiba was just that good at sex. Either way he never wanted it to happen again, even if his dreams seemed to think otherwise. Kaiba had other plans though, while walking home from school he was kidnapped and dragged back to this house. Apparently two weeks was Kaiba's limit and as a result this relationship started, moneybags thought he could get whatever and whoever he wanted… Joey has yet to see someone prove him wrong.

The door finally opened revealing a pissed off Kaiba.

"You're late," Kaiba said.

"Whose fault do you think that is," Joey said, pushing his way into the mansion.

"I didn't say you could enter."

"Stuff it Kaiba, it's freezing out there. Besides it's your fault that I'm late."

"What did I do to make you late?"

"You know what you did," Joey scowled. "If I didn't know any better I would also think you hated me with the constant harassment."

Joey was suddenly pushed up against the wall with Kaiba's face close to his. "I will always hate you," Kaiba said before kissing Joey roughly on the lips. Joey moaned loudly despite the nearly bruising kiss.

"Will we make it to the room his time," Joey said breathlessly when Kaiba finally released his lips.

Kaiba just smirked, "We shall see." They made their way up the stairs, leaving a trail of cloths along the way.

**The Next Day (Saturday) **

"I cannot believe you ditched us," Tristan told Joey. "Those girls were seriously hot and they left as soon as they found out you were not going to be there."

"I did not ditch you," Joey explained as he grabbed another slice of pizza. "I told you last week I had plans on Friday. It's your fault you didn't remember."

"How do you expect me to remember something like that for a whole week," Tristan complained.

"It's your own fault Tristan, stop blaming Joey and eat your pizza," Tea jumped in.

"What I want to know is why girls fall for Joey, yeah he sings well but he's not in a band or anything," Yugi questions.

"Actually, once in a while, when I sing at open karaoke bars I have had some people ask me to be in their band. Once in a great while I will sing in their band for a night. There is this one band in particular that I really like singing for, all of their songs are in English because they want to go to Europe and tour," Joey said.

His friends just stare at him in shock.

"When do you have time to do this and how come we don't know about it," Tea asked.

"You are either with us or with your girlfriend, when the hell do you play in bands," Tristan asked with a full mouth, spraying bits of pizza out of his mouth.

"Gross Tristan, don't speak with your mouth full," Tea said disgusted.

"Well I'm not with my girlfriend as much as you guys think. And besides on the days we don't hangout during the school week I go to late night bars that are open almost all night despite the work week. There are not many people there so I never had to worry about being seen by someone I know," Joey explained.

"What else do we not know about you Joey," Yugi asked seriously.

_That I'm gay and currently sleeping with Kaiba_ Joey thought. "Nothing," Joey smiled. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys, I just didn't think it was a big deal."

"Are you going to become a rock star? Because if you are I am following you on tour," Tristan said with an odd shine in his eyes.

Tea rolled her eyes, "Concentrate more on food than on women."

Tristan looked at her like she was crazy, "Of course I'm thinking about food. If he goes on tour do you have any idea about the different types of food I will be able to eat? Especially if he yours in Europe or America even… Mmmmm authentic Mexican burritos," Tristan drooled in his own little day dream.

"I didn't even think about that," Joey said, also getting the sparkle in his eyes. "Just thinking about all the food is making me hungry."

Yugi looked sickened, "You both just had two whole pizzas by yourselves and you're hungry again?"

"Hey can you turn on the volume," a girl asked from another booth at the pizza parlor. Apparently she was trying to watch the news on the flat screen TV that was hanging from the ceiling in the corner. The person working the register grabbed the remote and turned on off the mute and the captions. He also raised the volume so the whole parlor could hear the news that caught the girl's attention. Apparently it was news about Seto Kaiba.

"_**Seto Kaiba was seen last night taking Oogata's daughter to dinner at Chien, the most expensive and popular restaurant in town, as all of you may know Oogata is a major corporate owner. Could this be a beneficial marriage in the making? Or is it love? Stay tuned to hear the whole story later this evening…"**_

"Kaiba marry someone? That's not funny," Joey said going white as a ghost.

"It's scary is what it is. Kaiba is so cold hearted, if I was her I would run screaming in the other direction," Tea said with a shudder.

"If it's for money or expanding Kaiba Corp I wouldn't put it passed him," Tristan added.

"Even Kaiba wouldn't marry someone he didn't like… would he," Yugi asked the gang.

"Is Kaiba even capable of love," Tea asked.

"He is flesh and blood; he does have a heart that beats despite the rumors of him being an emotionless robot created by his father. So he must be capable of love," Joey said.

There was a moment of silence before Yugi finally spoke, "So is everyone ready to head out? I have a new video game at my house we could play."

"All right," both Tristan and Joey said excitedly.

"Can we order take out," Tristan asked as they walked out of the pizza parlor.

"Is your stomach a black hole or something," Tea said shocked.

"Chinese sounds good," Joey added.

"You both must have super stomach powers to hold so much food," Yugi chuckled.

"It's a gift," both Joey and Tristan shrugged.

**Sunday**

Work was so slow at the burger shop and time seemed to go by so slowly because Joey kept looking at the clock every few minutes. It was nine at night and his shift should have ended already but his stupid manager told him he had to stay later. Then his friends walked through the door.

"Hey Joey," Yugi called out to him.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here," Joey asked smiling.

"Tristan got hungry so we decided to stop by since it is the end of your shift, but it seems like you are still working," Tea said frowning.

"Yeah, normally I would be leaving but my manager asked me to stay late," Joey sighed.

There was a loud rumbling sound that echoed throughout the empty burger shop.

"Does it look like it's going to rain outside," Joey asked thinking it was thunder.

"No," Tea said, "That loud rumble was just Tristan's stomach."

They all laughed, except Tristan. The group of three took a seat and Joey brought over their drinks.

"So I'm guessing you guys came over here for another reason besides Tristan's stomach," Joey said.

"Yeah we did actually want to talk about the latest Kaiba gossip," Yea said.

"Guys do not gossip we inform," Tristan said.

"Why are we talking about Kaiba at all? He has nothing to do with us," Joey said.

"Well there is nothing better to talk about," Tristan complained.

"It's been so quiet in the city that this is the hottest topic," Tea said.

"I fear for the future of news coverage and discussion topics if this continues," Yugi said forlornly.

"But still, Kaiba," Joey questioned.

"Lame subject but interesting news none the less," Tristan said.

"Yeah, it seems the news was not just making things up this time," Tea said.

"On our way here we saw him enter a restaurant/hotel with the daughter of that big company," Yugi said.

"So," Joey asked.

"Well he is obviously sleeping with her, what other reason is there to go to a restaurant with a hotel," Tea asked.

"Food," both Joey and Tristan said.

Tea put her head in her hands, "I forgot who I was asking."

"Which hotel was it," Joey asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"T Hotel and restaurant," Yugi said.

"That really is just down the street, creepy," Joey said.

"I know right," Tea added.

After the gang had left he still had half an hour of work left. As soon as the clock stuck 11PM Joey was out the door.

"Damn manager," Joey said to himself as he started walking home. "He knows I have school in the morning."

Thanks to his friend's Joey couldn't stop thinking about Kaiba and that girl. He knew Kaiba went out with women on occasion in order to keep up appearances. But, Tea did say that the only reason people go to a restaurant/hotel was to sleep together. Joey didn't know what to think, maybe Kaiba slept with all of the woman he dated. There was tightness in Joey's chest at the thought of Kaiba sleeping with the women. Joey stopped dead when he reached T Hotel. He watched as a couple were leaving and heading for the limo that was parked out front. It was Kaiba and his date, he watched as Kaiba opened the door for her and let her slip in first. When she was in Kaiba looked up and spotted Joey standing on the other side of the street. There was no emotion on Kaiba's face as he slipped into the limo after her.

Joey felt as if he couldn't get enough breath. Knowing about it and seeing it with his eyes made a difference. If he didn't see it he could have still denied that Kaiba slept with other people. A few tears fell as he walked the rest of the way home, he would talk with Kaiba tomorrow on where this left the two of them.

**A/N: So here is the first revised chapter. I do use their English version names because those are the only ones I know. Hope it was better than the original, please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I will try to be consistent with these updates because I have the story as some of you know, just have to make it better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't put these in every chapter because you all know I don't own anything, except the story line.**

Joey was a wreck the next morning, his eyes felt swollen and he had sickening feeling in his stomach. He knew he had to speak with Kaiba today, but if he went to school today his friends would notice something is something wrong with him. Sighing he grabbed his cell phone and called Yugi.

"Joey, what are you doing calling me so early," Yugi answered. "Is everything all right?"

"For the most part everything is fine, I was wondering if you could cover for me at school today. My stomach is not agreeing with me this morning," Joey explained.

Yugi laughed, "I'm not really surprised. You and Tristan pretty much ate yourselves into a coma. Tea and I pretty much had to roll you both hope. Take some stomach medicine and stay near the bathroom. I will come over after school to check up on you."

"No, you don't have to that. I will probably go walking later on when my stomach agrees to the task. Thanks anyway."

"Alright, if you need anything just text me."

"Thanks Yugi."

"No problem."

Joey ended the call and flopped back on his bed. He thought about what he should do next; Kaiba was the one to usually schedule when they could meet because he was the one busy with work. But, Kaiba had to go home sometime; making the decision Joey got ready and walked to Kaiba's mansion.

…

The gate guard let Joey pass without any problems which surprised Joey because he was sure Kaiba did not let anyone onto his property so easily. As he made his way to the main door he wondered if he should even use the main entrance, this was how he usually walked in but that was when it was dark out. Before Joey could decide if he should use a side entrance the main doors opened.

A butler stood in the doorway looking out at Joey who was just standing there.

"Good evening master Joey, we were not expecting you this morning," the butler greeted him. "Master Kaiba is not in at the moment, but I am sure you knew that already," the butler smiled.

Joey just stood there confused. He never met any of the servants at the mansion. The place was always empty when Kaiba invited him over. Before Joey could say anything the butler continued.

"You may come in and wait for him if you wish, I'm not sure when he will be home though," the butler stepped to the side so Joey could enter.

"Thank you," was all Joey could manage to say before stepping inside.

"You can wait anywhere you wish to."

"I will just wait in Kaiba's room then," Joey said, mostly because it is the only room he knew how to get to in this house.

"Very well sir, we will have breakfast sent up in a few minutes and lunch later in the day," the butler walked away to do whatever it is that butler do in this place.

Joey wanted to call out to him and tell him that he didn't need food to be sent to him, but the butler moved fast and was already out of sight. Joey was wondering if he stepped into the twilight zone, the butler acted like Joey was allowed to do whatever he wanted in this house. He started to make his way up to Kaiba's room being greeted by maids along the way.

…..

Kaiba was feeling irritated as his limo drove up the drive to his mansion. Yugi and the monkey's were all giving him dirty looks in class, and to top it off Joey was not in school today. He overheard Yugi telling the teacher that Joey was sick and wouldn't be in today. During lunch Kaiba left school and went to go check up on Joey, but the mutt was not in his kennel. He was probably playing around at the arcade; Kaiba was pissed just thinking about it. He decided to just do his office work at home, at least that way he could avoid office phone calls, because if someone else pissed him off today he would snap.

The butler opened the front door as soon as Kaiba stepped up to it.

"Good afternoon master Kaiba. Master Joey is in your room waiting for you," The butler said.

"He's what? When did he get here," Kaiba demanded.

"Earlier this morning sir, about a half hour after you left for school."

"It's three now, what has he been doing for the past seven hours?"

"We had breakfast prepared for him, and when the maids brought him his lunch he was reading a book. He is now asleep on your bed."

"That stupid mutt," Kaiba stormed up to his room.

When Kaiba walked into the room Joey was already awake sitting on the bed. Kaiba walked over to him, anger radiating off him.

"What do you think you are doing here," Kaiba demanded. "The media have been watching me lately."

"Don't worry I won't be staying long, I just needed to give you something," there was anger in Joey's voice.

"What was so important that it couldn't have waited?"

"This," Joey walked over to Kaiba and punched him in the face. "That is for sleeping with your dates. You told me you didn't sleep with any of them because you didn't want them getting too attached to you. Now that you find one that could be worth something and you don't have the courtesy to dump me before fucking her?"

Kaiba just smirked as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"And you call me the dog," Joey went to punch Kaiba again but this time Kaiba dodged by grabbing Joey's wrist and twisting him around. Kaiba knocked Joey face first onto the floor, locking both his wrists behind his back.

"You know nothing of politics or the world I live in. There were rumors going around that I couldn't perform for women, I either had a problem getting it up or I didn't like women. So yes I did sleep with the one you saw me with, and I had to get wasted as hell before I could."

Even if Kaiba had to get drunk in order to perform, it didn't make Joey feel any better.

"Let me up," Joey said.

"Are you going to hit me again?"

"No, now let me up."

Kaiba released Joey and they both stood up.

"Now…" Kaiba started but Joey started heading for the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, we are done," Joey reached for the door but was spun around by Kaiba. Before Joey had time to react Kaiba punched Joey in the stomach causing him to pass out.

"Stubborn Pup," Kaiba said as he picked up Joey and carried him back to the bed. "You are not leaving me that easily."

**A/N: So here is the second chapter. Not as long I know but I feel it is good to end here. Sort of a cliffhanger. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright I see many of you have added this story to your favorites and watch list, I'm very happy to you all reading my story but reviews make me happier. Even if it is to say "I like it, write more".**

**Song: 'How Could You' by SALIVA**

When Joey woke up, he was tied to the bed with Kaiba sitting in a nearby chair typing on his laptop.

"What the hell asshole? Untie me," Joey cried.

"Not until you realize how important you are to me. I will not see her again."

"I believe you now let me go."

Kaiba closed his laptop and set it down on the floor next to the chair. He then got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He just stared at Joey for a moment.

Joey was becoming uncomfortable under Kaiba's stare. "Stop staring at me," Joey turned his head away from Kaiba's.

Kaiba moved closer and untied Joey's wrists from the headboard. Leaning down to Joey's ear he whispered, "Do you hate me?"

"Always," Joey said turning his head back to face Kaiba.

Kaiba kisses Joey firmly sealing their lips together. Joey moaned into the kiss, no matter how pissed off Joey was at Kaiba all Kaiba has to do is kiss him and he would give in; treacherous body.

Kaiba moved his hands under Joey's shirt lifting it higher up his torso. Kaiba licked each nipple as he exposed them to the air, making Joey yelp.

"You're sensitive today," Kaiba smirked taking Joey's shirt off completely.

"Shut up, you say that every time," Joey gasped as he felt Kaiba return to his nipples sucking on one of them.

As Kaiba's mouth was focused on Joey's chest his fingers were already busy unbuttoning Joey's pants. When fully unbuttoned Kaiba hooks his thumbs on the side loops of Joey's jeans and starts lowering his pants. His mouth trailed lower on Joey's chest as he lowered his pants at the same time.

Joey lost his patients and wiggled his way out of his pants. Kaiba now holding an empty pair of pants smirked and tossed them aside. Kaiba then kissed Joey on the lips. Joey wrapped his arms around Kaiba and pressed their bodies together showing Kaiba that he should quit stalling.

Kaiba smirked as he obliged his impatient puppy.

**3 months later**

"Are you sure you won't reconsider," Kaemon asked Joey for the millionth time.

"We have the apartment all set and if you don't come with us we will have to find a new lead singer," Ichiro complained.

"I officially joined your band because I like your music the best and I have fun singing in clubs. But I can't just leave for England, my friends are here and so is my lover," Joey explained.

"We already have your plane ticket from our manager, so you still have a week to decide," Yuki said.

"Thanks guys, but I wouldn't hold my breath. I have to go to work now, so I will see you guys later," Joey said, getting up and walking out of Kaemon's small apartment that he shared with Ichiro.

The four band member's of 'Marooned Blood' stared at the door Joey left through.

"Will he really not come with us," Yuki asked.

"It's a huge opportunity for someone wanting to make it big as a band, but apparently his lover is more important," Kaemon explained.

"He will come," Reizo finally spoke. "Things always have a way of working out, something will happen between him and his girlfriend."

"How can you be sure," Ichiro asked.

"Just a feeling," Reizo said.

…

Joey felt like a bastard, he was potentially ruining his band member's dreams of making it big in Europe because he didn't want to tell anyone he even joined a band. Maybe he would speak with Kaiba in a few days; Kaiba was wealthy enough to fly back and forth every few weeks to visit. That way he could help the band, he only saw Kaiba every few weeks anyway. He was working more than usual after graduation.

When he walked into work he noticed his friends were there, they didn't notice him walk in though because their eyes were glued to the TV in the corner.

"Hey guys, why are you all here," Joey asked gaining their attention.

"You haven't seen the news," Yugi asked.

"No I haven't watched it all day, why? What is going on," Joey asked.

"Kaiba's getting married," Tea said sounding as shocked as her face looked.

"He knocked up that woman we saw him with, at that hotel," Tristan added.

"HE WHAT," Joey shouted without thinking.

"I'm as shocked as you man, who knew Kaiba could make such a stupid mistake," Tristan said.

"We are all betting on if it is really his kid or not," Tea said. "You want in?"

"It better not be his fucking kid," Joey said through gritted teeth, his anger getting the better of him.

"Why are you so heated up about this," Yugi asked.

"Yeah man, it's not that big of a deal. Besides my money is on it not being his kid. Kaiba should never be allowed to have children," Tristan said.

Remembering that his friends didn't know he was sleeping with Kaiba, Joey tried to explain his outburst.

"It is a big deal if it is his kid," Joey explained. "I just came from a club a little while ago and everyone there was betting on 'his' or 'not his'. I just put 200 down on 'not his'."

"Dude, are you an idiot," Tristan said wide eyed.

"You placed 200 on a bet," Tea said shocked.

"Hey, everyone was betting it was his kid, she seems slutty enough to be sleeping around," Joey explained.

"Why so much though," Yugi asked. "Surly you didn't need to bet that much."

"It's done, when do the results come out," Joey asked.

"The reporters are hoping later tonight," Tristan said.

"Will he continue with the marriage if it's not his kid," Tea asked.

"They say he proposed and is getting married, but it's more likely he said he will marry her if it is his child," Yugi said.

"Well I have to get to work," Joey said walking towards the employee room.

…

It was 8pm and Joey just got out of work. He needed to know if Kaiba was really getting married and find out if the bitch was really pregnant. This was something that could not wait and he headed straight for Kaiba's mansion.

Before Joey can even ring the door bell the butler opens the door.

There was an expression on the butler's face that Joey thought looked like sadness, mixed with anger.

"Master Joey, now is not a good time to be here. Miss Oogata is…" the butler was interrupted by Kaiba walking into view.

"I've got this," Kaiba told the butler. Taking his cue the butler walked away.

"Is it true," Joey asked.

"Yes," Kaiba said simply.

"So, are you really going to marry her?"

"Who is it Seto," a female voice, that Joey assumes is Leiko Oogata, said from somewhere in the house.

"No one of importance," Kaiba replied.

"Why didn't you tell me," Joey demanded.

"I don't need to inform you of everything that goes on in my life," Kaiba stepped back from the door way and started to close the door.

"I will always hate you," Joey glared into Kaiba's eyes just before the door closed completely. Joey fell to his knees and started shedding tears once again for an arrogant man.

The door opened again and the butler steped out with an umbrella.

It wasn't until Joey saw the butler with the umbrella did he hear the thunder in the distance and the rain started to fall.

"Are you alright Master Joey," the butler smiled sadly. "Of course you are not alright, I apologize for even asking."

Joey lowered his head and just looked at the pavement.

The butler was getting a little concerned, "The driver is willing to take you home if you would like, I will help you," the butler grabbed Joey's arm and lifted him up. He guided Joey to the black BMW that just pulled up. The driver got out to open the door for them. The butler helped Joey into the car and closed the door.

The butler turned to the driver, "Take him anywhere he wishes, if he does end up at a bar stay with him please."

"Not a problem Takai, I must say I didn't see this coming. Kaiba seemed almost happy on the days Joey came over. How did it all go wrong," the driver asked.

"We should not speak ill of Master Kaiba, he is our employer. Even if he is an idiot," Takai sighed.

The driver chuckled, "And you just said not to speak ill of him. He will get what he deserves I can tell you that. He will be haunted by his decision for the rest of his life."

"I hate to say this about the master, but I hope you are right. Drive careful, the storm looks like it could get pretty ugly."

"You have your hands full stopping the maids."

"We may have only known him for a short time but we are all fond of Joey because of the influence he has had on Kaiba. The problem is Joey has always had doubts about their relationship and didn't realize it."

The butler walked back to the house and the driver got into the car.

"Where to Master Joey," the driver asked.

"There is a club in town called Dark Night. I want to go there."

"No problem," the driver smiled weakly. He shifted the car into gear and made his way down the drive.

…..

"Joey what are you doing here," Yuki asked when Joey sat down at their table.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping or something," Ichiro asked.

"I would like some whiskey," Joey said to a waiter passing by.

"Right away sir," the waiter responded going to the bar to fill his order.

"Whiskey?" Yuki said worriedly.

"What's wrong Joey," Kaemon asked.

"Don't want to talk about it, just want to get drunk," Joey said.

Joey downed the glass of whiskey as soon as the waiter set it on the table, "Bring me another."

"Joey, tell us what happened," Ichiro demanded.

Instead of answering Joey got up and headed for the small stage were the karaoke machine was unoccupied.

Joey looked at the screen and chose an English song.

"This is my answer," Joey sang into the microphone to his band mates.

_I'm addicted to__  
><em>_Everything single thing you do__  
><em>_I'm dying inside___

_Your sucking me down__  
><em>_It makes me feel,__  
><em>_I'm gonna drown__  
><em>_It's killing me now__  
><em>_All you do is bring me down__  
><em>_All this time and all your lies__  
><em>_It has been no surprise__  
><em>_And I realize it now_

___How could you cheat on me__  
><em>_Then turn your back on me__  
><em>_You told me all the lies and hypnotized me and I believed__  
><em>_How could you cheat on me__  
><em>_Then turn you back on me__  
><em>_You told me all the lies and hypnotized me and I believed___

_I'm coming to know all the secrets that you hold__  
><em>_You think I'm a fool and I don't know what you do__  
><em>_But I look in your eyes and I finally realize___

_In all this time and all your lies__  
><em>_It has been no surprise now I realize_

___and now with all your pride__  
><em>_You still can't look me in the eyes__  
><em>_and now in all your shame__  
><em>_You can't even speak my name___

_I'm addicted to every single thing you do__  
><em>_I'm dying inside..._

"His answer?" Yuki questioned when Joey was done singing.

"He's coming to England with us," Reizo said.

**A/N: I love this song too. Just thought of it too when I was typing this. I think it fits pretty well. Thank you all who reviewed my story I was very happy to get them. Now please REVIEW some more. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. Sorry it took longer than the others, I have not been doing too much because sleep takes priority.**

**1 month later**

Kaiba was steaming with anger. Joey had ignored him for an entire month, and Kaiba was going crazy. Kaiba knew Joey was angry with him for having to marry the stupid bitch so he had given Joey some space, but the mutt didn't even reply to the wedding invitation. Knowing Joey would just show up unannounced he still left a space for him near his friends that he also had to invite in order to not look suspicious for just inviting Joey. Kaiba dialed Joey's number again and for the millionth time it went straight to voice mail.

….

"I can't believe we got an invitation," Tea said admiring the decorated church. For only having a month to plan the wedding it was elaborately decorated. The theme color was blue, blue carpet running down the main aisle, chandeliers with tinted blue glass hung from the ceiling looking almost like icicles. When a guest walked in they were given a small basket full of light blue, dark blue and white roses, to be thrown at the couple as they exit the church. There were white roses that had been dyed with splotches of blue hanging like a wreath on the outside of the pews.

"Yeah, it's not like we are friends with Kaiba. He hated us in school," Tristan said pulling on his tie for the millionth time.

"I told you to leave it alone," Tea said angrily, fixing Tristan's tie again.

"It makes it difficult to breath," Tristan complained.

"Do it again and I will glue it to your neck," Tea threatened.

"Come on you two this is supposed to be a happy moment," Yugi said.

"For who," Tristan asked. "She got knocked up; Kaiba is only marrying her so he doesn't lose face with his business partners."

Tea just ignored Tristan, "Yugi, is Joey flying in for the wedding? He did get an invitation right?"

Yugi looked down at the floor, "No, it seems he can't get any free time to leave for a couple days. Their manager really packed their schedule trying to get them a solid record label."

"He left rather suddenly," Tea said.

"Well he had a really bad breakup with his girlfriend and I guess it hit him pretty hard," Tristan said.

"I didn't know he was so serious about her, we have never even met her," Yugi said.

"She is probably someone important, as in if he was seen with her it would be plastered all over the newspapers and magazines," Tristan said seriously.

"Don't be ridiculous Tristan. Where would he have met someone famous," Tea asked.

"Yeah all he did was go to school, then work. He only saw his girlfriend every couple of weeks. If his girlfriend was famous he would have had to of met her at school because no one famous goes to a fast food place. The only famous person in school was Kaiba," Yugi explained.

"You are pretty famous yourself Yugi," Tristan added.

"Well he wasn't dating me," Yugi stated.

Tristan visibly shivered, "Don't even joke about something so creepy."

"Guys shut up, it's starting," Tea whispered.

…

Kaiba looked out into the crowd of people standing up as Leiko made her way down the aisle. He spotted the spiked hair right away, but did not see a blonde standing next to Yugi. Kaiba's blood boiled, he would hunt Joey down after this was over.

…

At the reception Kaiba walked over to Yugi's group.

"I would like to speak with you," Kaiba said to Yugi barely able to suppress his anger.

"Sure thing," Yugi said, standing up from his table.

"You want me to go with you Yugi," Tristan asked.

Kaiba stared and Tristan as if he could make him explode by using his thoughts alone.

"No, it's fine Tristan. I know what this is about, I will be fine," Yugi reassured Tristan as he walked away with Kaiba towards the rest rooms.

As soon as they were inside Kaiba turned to Yugi, "You know what this is about?"

"I have a hunch, there was a plate set aside for Joey, even though I know for a fact he didn't respond to your invitation. Apparently you have not spoken with him recently."

"He won't answer any of my calls, normally I would storm over to his house but I decided to give him space because I knew he was upset with me."

"So you are his lover I take it," Yugi smiled sadly. "Poor Joey, no wonder he wanted to keep it a secret."

Kaiba grabbed Yugi by the collar of his shirt, "Where is he?"

"Gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone," Kaiba demanded.

"Here," Yugi pulled out his cell phone and held it up to Kaiba. "The reason you have not been able to reach him is because he changed his number. His new number is programmed in here; I think he should explain to you where he is."

Letting go of Yugi, Kaiba grabbed the phone offered to him and quickly found Joey's number. Hitting the send button when Joey's name was highlighted, Kaiba put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Yugi, what's up? Was the wedding that bad," Joey answered.

Kaiba was silent.

"Yugi, hey man, you there," Joey asked.

"Mutt," Kaiba said with venom in his voice.

Joey froze up, "Kaiba?"

"You better have a good explanation for not being here."

"Are you kidding?"

"Does it sound like I'm kidding?"

"That is the dumbest question you have ever asked! Why would I go to my ex-boyfriends wedding? You cheated on me, got a fucking bitch knocked up, and now you are marrying her and you expected me to stick around?"

"What do you mean ex-boyfriend? I don't remember agreeing to end this relationship."

"We ended it the day you fucking proposed."

"Where are you, we need to talk."

"We are talking; I'm done with you Kaiba."

Joey hung up the phone before Kaiba could respond.

Kaiba crushed the phone in his hand.

"What did you expect Kaiba?" Atemu asked walking into the bathroom. "Did you expect to keep him on as a mistress while married to Leiko raising a child?"

"When did you get back from Egypt," Yugi asked

"Couple hours ago," Atemu answered. "Your grandfather is resting back home."

Kaiba didn't say anything, he just looked straight ahead.

Atemu sighed, "I suppose this is the least I can do for Joey."

Atemu touched Kaiba's head with his pointer finger on his right hand. There was a flash of light and Atemu lowered his hand.

"What did you do to him," Yugi asked.

"I bound him here to Japan so he wouldn't seek out Joey. It will be Joey's choice to see Kaiba again."

Yugi took his broken cell phone from Kaiba's hand and walked out the door with Atemu back to the reception.

Kaiba sunk to his knees, there was a deep tightness in his chest he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. Joey hated him and was never going to come back. Images of all their night's together flashed through Kaiba's mind, the gentle caresses, their lips locked together, the sounds coming from Joey's lips as he reaches his peak. Kaiba would never kiss that soft skin again all because of Leiko, because her father blackmailed Kaiba with pictures of Joey. Kaiba's vision blurred and for the first time in years he felt tear stream down his face. Oogata found his weakness and Kaiba lost his most precious treasure, now Oogata will pay for what he took away from Kaiba. Kaiba will destroy what is most precious to Oogata, his daughter. That was how Mokuba found his brother, crying on the bathroom floor with a chilling smile on his face.

**A/N: Whew okay, fourth chapter done. It appears Kaiba has snapped oh my. With all this adding stuff in I have actually made two chapters into four… damn. Review please, tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here is the next installment. Enjoy.**

"Are you sure about this sir," the doctor asked Kaiba.

"Yes, make sure you make it look natural. Tell anyone about this and your family is mine, understood," Kaiba asked.

"Of course sir, but she is your wife."

"She is nothing more than a parasite; make sure no harm comes to the baby though."

"You don't need to worry about anything," the doctor assured Kaiba.

"Just make sure everything is done correctly."

Kaiba exited the doctor's office and walked into the waiting room on the maternity floor. Leiko was inside delivering his child. He pretended he couldn't stomach watching the birth, but in reality he didn't want to be connected to what was going to happen next. Kaiba took out his laptop and decided to do some work while he waited. When he opened his e-mail there was an advertisement for a band called 'Marooned Blood' with Joey standing in front of the picture. Kaiba clicked the link to their home page, where there was a blog posting the news about the band. Apparently Joey has married some fan girl from the U.K. The band was touring all over Europe and next year they planned on doing a North America tour. After taking a year off they would next head to Japan for their third tour. _Four years, _Kaiba thought, _he comes back in four years._ Clicking back to his e-mail Kaiba returned to what he was supposed to be doing.

**1 hour later**

Kaiba looked up when the doors opened for the fifth time since he had been sitting there. This time the nurse was walking towards him with a sad expression on her face. _So it has been accomplished, good,_ Kaiba thought to himself.

Kaiba shut down his laptop and stood up from his chair, waiting for the nurse to reach him.

"You are mister Kaiba correct," the nurse asked standing in front of him.

_Don't ask such a ridiculous question. You know very well who I am, everyone knows me._ "Yes," Kaiba said out loud.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but there seems to have been complications with your wife's surgery. Her blood pressure dropped to a dangerous level after we patched her back up. The doctor gave her a shot of epinephrine but it didn't help her in time. We tried everything we could, we are sorry for your loss. You can see her before we move her to the morgue if you would like."

"No, I want to see my daughter, is she okay?"

"Your daughter is perfectly healthy. She has been taken care of and is with the other infants. I will take you to her."

The nurse walked Kaiba to his daughter. He waited outside the doors as he nurse went into the glass room and picked up his daughter.

Handing the baby over to Kaiba the nurse said, "She has all ten fingers and toes, she weighs seven pounds three ounces, and we washed her up nice and clean. We still need to make a copy of her footprint for her birth certificate and she should be ready to go in a few days."

Kaiba looked at his daughter and smiled. She had all of his features, his ears, his brown hair, and when she opened her eyes he was pretty sure they would be the same color as his. No noticeable signs of Leiko in her, _Perfect_ Kaiba thought.

"Why in a few days?"

"We just want to monitor her just to make sure everything is okay, and there are a few shots we still have to give her. Do you need to speak with someone about how to take care of her? I know it seems rude to ask, but you are suddenly a single father and many need some guidance since it is the mother who usually prepares for the baby."

Kaiba looked at the nurse with cold eyes, "I am fine on my own…"

Kaiba was interrupted by a man bursting through the two way door that connected to the waiting room.

"Where is she," the man yelled. "Where is my daughter?"

The nurse jumped, "Sir, please calm down, what is your wife's name? I will show you your daughter."

Mr. Oogata looked at the nurse as if she was crazy, "My wife has been dead for seven years, my daughter is the one giving birth."

"She is on her way to the morgue," Kaiba said before the nurse could ask who Mr. Oogata's daughter was.

"WHAT?"

"Sir you have to be quiet or I will be forced to call security," the nurse said trying to calm Mr. Oogata down.

"Please take Akahana back inside," Kaiba said handing his daughter back to the nurse.

"You have decided on a name then?"

"Yes."

"I will put it on her card," the nurse said turning back into the room full of babies.

Mr. Oogata grabbed Kaiba by the collar of his shirt. "You killed her didn't you," Oogata said in a harsh whisper.

Kaiba smiled at him, "How could I have killed her? I wasn't even in the room during the surgery."

Oogata pushed Kaiba away, "I know it was you. Do you have any idea what you have done? The pictures I have of you and your little…"

"You have nothing," Kaiba interrupted not wanting to hear Oogata insult his lover.

"I showed you some of them already."

"I got rid of all of them. I hired one of your people to get me all the hard copies and the memory card from the camera that was used. I personally hacked your computer and deleted them so completely no one will be able to recover them, and if you do happen to find someone who can, the virus I wrapped around it will destroy everything."

"You son of a…"

Kaiba punched Oogata in the face, knocking him to the ground. "You have taken something away from me so I have taken something away from you. If you had not wanted to rush the marriage I would have been able to obtain the documents before he ever found out and I would never have married your daughter. Don't worry; we will still keep doing business because without my company's support you would have nothing, just remember the price you had to pay for it."

**A/N: Have to stop here if I want to upload before I have to leave. Thank you Nagareboshi-Lover for reviewing every time, I like to know some people are enjoying this story. For all of you who have reviewed before, thank you. For those of you who have not, and I know you are out there because over a thousand people have been reading this, please REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I get so excited when I see my e-mail and I have notices from fanfiction, only to be disappointed that they are a bunch of 'favorite author' and 'favorite story' with no reviews. I am honored to be in your favorites and my only hope is that many of you are waiting till the end of the story to post any comments, although I do like to get them along the way. Anyway Enjoy…**

_**(This is the news caster speaking)**_

"Are you sure about this," Sakura asked as she sat next to Joey at their wedding reception.

"Don't you think it is a little late to be asking that," Joey smiled.

"You don't have to do this though."

"As I said, it's a little too late considering we are already married."

"I just feel like I'm using you," Sakura said looking down at her plate.

Joey squeezed her hand underneath the table. "Sakura, I explained this to you before, it is mutually beneficial for us to get married. The fan girls will back off a little, I will raise your unborn baby as if it was my own, and… the press won't find out I like men," Joey added in a whisper.

"But Joey… If I find someone…" Sakura was cut off my Joey's finger pressed to her lips.

"If you do end up falling in love with someone we can simply get a divorce, and I will still be a father to the child."

"Isn't it bad luck to talk about divorce on our wedding day?"

"Just forget about it Sakura. We will have a normal married life."

"Except for the sex part."

Joey just looked into Sakura's eyes, "I would never even think about denying you that privilege, I may be into men but that does not mean I cannot love you as my real wife."

Sakura blushed, "So on our honeymoon…"

Joey grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out of her chair. "Come dance with your husband, this talk can wait."

**2 years later**

Kaiba was in his study typing on his computer. Akahana was on his couch near the window where she preferred to take her naps close to him. Kaiba had the news on with the volume barely audible, when a picture a Joey on the screen flashed on the screen. Kaiba stood up and walked towards the TV so he could hear it better without having to raise the volume. The news was showing pictures of a totaled car that flipped over many times after being hit by a semi truck after it lost control on an unplowed road in New York.

_**The couple identified as Joey and Sakura Wheeler were coming home from an evening out on the town when they were struck from the passenger side by a semi-truck coming off the highway ramp. The vehicle was pushed off the road and flipped over several times before landing upside down with both still inside. Mrs. Sakura Wheeler died on impact and Joey was sent to the hospital as soon as they were able to get him safely out of the car, his condition is unknown at this time. The truck driver has only minor injuries**_.

Kaiba fell to his knees, fresh tears streamed down his face and for the first time he prayed to whatever superior being there was. He prayed Joey would live, because seeing the pictures of the damaged car he couldn't make himself believe anyone would be able to survive a crash like that.

**1 Month Later**

"Hey Joey," Kaemon said as he entered Joey's hospital bed carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Another present from your loyal fans," Yuki said nodding towards the bouquet.

Joey smiled at them, "Don't you think you should start turning those gifts down before I drown in a sea of flowers. Either that or get another room to store them all."

"We did get another room," Ichiro said, "these are the ones that won't fit in that room."

"How's your memory," Reizo asked grabbing a chair and sitting next to Joey.

"The doctor says it should return on its own, but I'm pretty sure I remember everyone and everything, although there seems to be something important I'm forgetting."

"Well, if you haven't remembered it by now, it must not be that important," Yuki stated.

"I guess you guys are right," Joey said.

"The doctor said you can be released tomorrow morning. They just want to do some final tests and you are good to go," Kaemon explained.

"Can't they just release me tonight," Joey sighed.

"I will go speak with them," Ichiro said exiting the room to find the doctor.

"We have held off Sakura's memorial service until you were discharged. We were afraid you would never wake up out of your coma," Kaemon said.

"We did already bury her though. It's an unmarked grave until you decide what you want to do," Yuki added.

"Her mother has flown over for the service," Reizo added.

"Thanks guys," Joey smiled weakly. "How is Kazuo handling everything?"

"He seems to be doing better since you have woken up. Losing his mother has been hard on him, but losing you both would have been worse. We left him with his grandmother, she is taking him around the zoo to keep him busy," Kaemon informed Joey.

"That's good…" Joey stopped talking when Ichiro walked back into the room. "Can I leave today?"

"Yeah, the doctor gave me a bit of a hard time but I told him you said you had most of your memories and woke up from your coma a month ago, so anything that could possibly be wrong with you should have been found by now," Ichiro said slightly irritated from his argument with the doctor.

"And I'm sure you said it with just as much sweetness," Kaemon smiled. Ichiro ignored him.

There was a light knock on the door and the band members turned around to see who was in the door way.

"Sorry guys, Kazuo really wanted to see Joey," Sakura's mom said as she entered the room with a little Kazuo in front of her.

Joey, who was already sitting up, turned so that his feet hung over the side of the bed and touched the floor. "Hey little man, how was the zoo," Joey asked extending his right arm out towards his son since his left arm was in a sling. Kazuo walked to his father and jumped into Joey lap wrapping his arms around his father's neck. Joey felt tears on his shoulder.

"It's alright Kazuo I'm perfectly fine, no more problems since your last visit," Joey said holding his son closer.

"We will leave you two alone for a little bit, but before we go there is one last thing. The tour to Japan will be postponed for another year so there is no rush in getting better. Just spend the time with Kazuo, we also contacted your friends in Japan they will be up to visit next month" Reizo said as he herded the others out the door.

"Thanks guys," Joey said.

**In Japan**

"Let me go," Kaiba demanded.

"I can't do that Kaiba," Atemu said for what felt like the millionth time.

"Who are you to decide where I can and cannot go," Kaiba said.

"He just lost his wife, he is healing. Do you think seeing you will make him feel better?"

"It's better than him being alone."

"He's not alone; he has his friends and son. If he wants to see you he will call you."

"You can't do this."

"It is already done. He is coming to Japan in two years; you can try and see him then."

Kaiba stormed out of the room, at least he knew Joey was alive and one more obstacle was out of his way.

**A/N: So here is the next chapter, hope it doesn't disappoint. Just to let everyone know Sakura does not have a father, he left before she was born and she had never met him. Her mother is her ONLY other family; Kazuo's father will be explained in a later chapter. I know I skip ahead a couple of years, but trust me when I say nothing really interesting happened. In case anyone is confused Joey was in a month long coma, he has a broken left arm and a broken left leg. He got a deep cut on his head from smashing into the window, but it was stitched up; a few bumps and bruises everywhere, but most healed in the two months he was in the hospital… sorry it wasn't fully explained in the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm still alive no need to worry. After midterms things became a little hectic. I had to go back and re-read everything to figure out where I was going with this story. Anyway enjoy.**

**In America**

"Joey," the gang all said as they piled onto Joey who was sitting on his couch.

"Hey guys, long time no see," Joey said as he tried to wrap his arms around all three of them. Atemu stayed by the door.

"How are you feeling Joey," Atemu asked seriously.

"Just fine, nothing to worry about. It's just going to take a little while for the bones to heal completely, but other than that fit as a fiddle," Joey smiled.

"Where is he," Tea asked jumping up and down.

Joey didn't even have to ask who 'he' was. "He is in his crib in the other room taking his nap; you can wait a few more…." Joey was interrupted by muffled crying coming from the baby monitor that was on the table next to the couch. "Never mind, go see him," Joey sighed. Kazuo didn't nap nearly long enough; at least he might go to bed early then.

Tea squealed as she ran into the room to pick up a miniature looking Joey. "Oh my," Joey heard Tea say through the baby monitor.

"What is it," Joey called so Tea could hear him from the other room.

Tea walked out carrying Kazuo. "I thought he wasn't your biological child," Tea questioned.

"He's not biologically mine no," Joey frowned wondering why Tea was bringing this up.

"He looks just like you," Tea said in wonderment.

Tristan, Yugi, and Atemu all walked over to Tea and Kazuo.

"She's right man," Tristan said. "The kid looks like yours all right."

"Well his father did have similar features to mine, which is probably why Sakura was attracted to me in the first place," Joey answered.

"What did happen to his father," Yugi asked.

"I'm right here," Joey rolled his eyes. "As far as everyone is concerned he is my kid."

"You know what I meant," Yugi said.

"I know," Joey smiled. "His father was not a very nice man, but Sakura loved him all the same. After one particularly bad drinking binge he tried to kill Kazuo while he was still inside the womb. Let's just say when someone or something threatens a mother's baby she can sprout some uncharacteristic stunts. He was hospitalized but refused to get treated, throwing the nurses and doctors off him. By the time they got him sedated, his thinned blood and adrenaline caused too much internal bleeding in the brain and he died that night. Sakura got off because it was obvious self defense and she surprising never shed a tear for the bastard after that."

"Holy shit," Tristan said.

"The idiot deserved it if you ask me. How dare he try to kill an innocent life," Tea said holding Kazuo closer.

"So how did you two meet," Yugi asked.

"We met before all this went down; she was marketing our band at the time. She was friends with all the band members and she always seemed happy to be doing her job. When she found out she was pregnant she decided to take a little time off, that's when the incident happened. A few months later we grew closer and I asked her to marry me," Joey said as a few tears escaped. "And if I didn't insist we go out that night I wouldn't have lost a good friend, or the baby."

"Baby?" Tea said surprised.

"That's why we went out, to celebrate her getting pregnant again," Joey covered his face with his hands.

"Joey…" Atemu started.

"No Atemu, I don't want you to try and fix this. This is how it was supposed to be, I believe that, it doesn't make the pain go away but I believe when it's your time to go, it's your time to go. Fate just has an odd way of working things out."

"Then, I should warn you," Atemu said. "It's about Kaiba."

"Kaiba?" Joey said lowering his hands so he could look at Atemu. "Why is he getting brought up into all of this?"

"He seems to have it out for you," Atemu said. "I figured I should warn you before you go to Japan in a couple of years."

"What did I do to him? I have not seen or spoken to him since I left Japan. Why is he gunning for me?"

Atemu looked at Joey confused for a moment, but before he could speak the other band members walked through the door carrying pizza boxes and chicken wings.

"Hey Joey we are back," Yuki said as he set the bag of soda he bought on the counter.

"I see you remember all of your friends," Ichiro said looking at the gang.

"We tried to get here before them, just in case your memory was still fuzzy," Kaemon said setting down the pizza boxes and wings.

"Glad to see you all made it," Reizo smiled at them.

"Fuzzy memory?" Yugi questioned.

"Yeah after he woke up from his coma he didn't recognize any of us. It took the better part of a month to recover all of it," Kaemon said as he went to grab the plates.

"No, not all of it," Atemu said looking at Joey.

"What do you mean," Joey asked.

"What do you remember about Kaiba?"

Joey looked at Atemu confused, "I don't know what you mean. The only time I ever really spoke to him was when we were fighting because we hate each other."

"I'm confused… what does Kaiba have to do with anything," Yuki asked looking from Atemu to Joey.

**A/N: Dunn dun duuuunnnnnn. Yeah it's not too long sorry about that. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm sure many of you are frustrated to see what happens next :P **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again and welcome back, it the last episode…. Oh forget it, here is your chapter.**

"Atemu, maybe we should discuss this later with Joey in private," Yugi suggested.

"No he opened up Pandora's Box; I want to know what's going on," Ichiro said.

"It's nothing, just some little fight they had that Kaiba still holds a grudge about. Kaiba doesn't handle defeat easily," Atemu explained.

"I beat up Kaiba?" Joey smiled.

Tristan looked confused and opened his mouth to same something but Tea crushed her foot with her heel. "Ow, what the hell Tea," Tristan cursed.

"Sorry Tristan, I thought I saw a bug," Tea smiled innocently.

Yugi decided now was the time to change course. "What kind of pizza is that, it smells delicious," Yugi said walking over to the pizza boxes on the counter.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Tea said picking up on what Yugi was doing.

"Let's eat," Atemu added.

Tristan limped his way to the food with his friends; nothing could keep him away from savory disks of cheese and pepperoni. The band members looked at each other confused about what was going on, but the smell off food was too enticing and they shrugged it off as another problem for another day.

…..

The gang was sound asleep spread out in the living room all except Atemu. Atemu was leaning over Joey's sleeping face in the bedroom he shared with his son. Atemu was debating whether he should unlock Joey's memories or leave him as he is, either way it was not going to go well between the two of them.

As Atemu stood there and stared at Joey he heard movement in the direction of the crib. Turning around Atemu was staring into a pair of eyes peeking over the edge of the gate. Atemu walked over and picked Kazuo up with little effort.

"What do you think Kazuo," Atemu whispered. "Should I let daddy remember his old love and the heartache or let him forget and live his life as he is now ignorant of Kaiba's crazy obsession for him?"

Kazuo just stared at Atemu with eerily intelligent eyes. Atemu snorted in amusement, "I think you are right, I have meddled enough. Things do have a way of working themselves out after all." Atemu carried Kazuo out to the living room so he wouldn't wake Joey up. For all the power Atemu holds, he did not notice that Joey had been awake while he talked to Kazuo, or maybe he did.

….

Kaiba leaned down and devoured Joey's mouth, tasting his lips, sucking his tongue. The taste of Joey filled Kaiba and he let out a possessive growl of approval. How he missed this taste, like the sweetest of nectar flowing along his taste buds. Kaiba moved from Joey's lips to his neck, inhaling the smell of him. Why had he ever let someone so intoxicating slip through his fingers?

"Kaiba," Joey whispered.

"Hmmm," Kaiba said in acknowledgement.

"I want to feel you in me," Joey whimpered, arching his back so he could push himself more into Kaiba.

"As you wish," Kaiba smirked as he kissed a trail down Joey's stomach. "Turn around onto your stomach."

Like an obedient puppy Joey turned around and lifted his ass into the air in anticipation. Kaiba positioned himself behind Joey, and just has he was about to enter into Joey… an alarm sounded and Joey faded out from under him.

…

Waking up with a snarl, Kaiba shot out of bed breathing heavily, scanning the room to see where Joey was hiding. Kaiba blinked a few times to focus his tired eyes… finally registering that his alarm clock had woken him from a dream. Kaiba's heart clenched with the knowledge that it was only a dream and nothing more. Joey was still thousands of miles away in America and he was bound here to Japan as if he was under house arrest. Glaring at the still beeping alarm clock Kaiba grabbed it and threw it across the room, smashing it against the wall.

How dare the stupid clock stop him from taking what was his.

…

Joey woke up with a start, his heart beating fast, what was supposed to be a quick nap turned out to be a sweaty wet dream… and he woke up just before Kaiba was about to…. Joey shook his head trying to clear the memory. It was Atemu's fault, if he had not said anything about Kaiba being his lover he would not be having these kinds of dreams.

There was a knock on the door. "Joey, lunch id ready if you want to come out and eat," Tea said from the other side.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. Just give me a minute," Joey replied.

"Better hurry up before I eat everything," Tristan yelled from somewhere in the house. Joey assumed the dining room.

Joey felt like he needed to take a cold shower in order to cool off, but Tristan would really eat all the food. He would have to take a shower later. Cleaning up as much as he could to look semi-decent he left his room to join the others already sitting around the table.

"You look a little pale Joey," Yugi noticed.

"Yeah man, are you okay?" Ichiro asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just had a really weird dream," Joey smiled as he took a sideways glance towards Atemu.

Atemu was fixated on his food and refused to look up, even though he felt Joey burning holes into him.

**A/N: I don't know why these are turning out so short. Hopefully the next one will be longer since we will be jumping ahead in time again. REVIEW PLEASE! *get's down on knees* PLEASE?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yeah I know it took me forever. I am truly sorry. I just have not been on my computer too often since I have been working way more hours than I should. **

1 Year Later

Joey couldn't get any answers from Atemu since they last visited. Every time he called Yugi would say he was out or busy, as if Joey wouldn't know Atemu was avoiding him. He drops a bomb shell then doesn't explain, asshole. Joey had a year to think about what Atemu said that night, the bastard knew Joey was awake because he freaking knew everything. Him and Kaiba? It just didn't make any sense, they hated each other. All Joey could remember was his fights with Kaiba; they were always at each other's throats. When the hell would a relationship have started between them?

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving at Domino City Airport in 20 minutes, please remain seated and make sure you have fastened your seatbelts," the pilot announced over the PA system.

"Finally," Joey mumbled as he opened his eyes and cut off his train of thought. They have been on commercial flight for hours and all Joey has managed to do is make his head spin with thoughts of himself and Kaiba.

"I'm surprised no one has asked for our autographs on this flight," Kaemon said.

"Guess that means you lose the bet, you better pay up too," Ichiro said.

"We are dressed in normal clothing and we are not wearing any makeup," Reizo said.

"T-shirts, baseball caps, shades, and sneakers," Ichiro said in disgust, "We look like tourists."

"Well we are touring aren't we?" Kaemon laughed.

Kazuo started to wake up from where he was sleeping next to Joey.

"Damn, he's awake," Ichiro said.

"Whose turn is it to change his diaper?" Kaemon asked.

"It's mine," Joey said, "But we will have to wait until we land."

"You mean I will have to smell that for another ten minutes?" Yuki said plugging his nose, "Great."

"Keep complaining and I will make you change it," Joey said to defend his son.

"You know I love the kid," Yuki said. "No need to get your panties in a twist."

"I just want to get the hell off this plane," Ichiro sighed.

"At least we let it leak we were going to land in Tokyo, so we can go straight to our hotel when we land without running into any paparazzi," Reizo said.

"Thank God for small favors," Kaemon added.

At the Hotel Suite

Yuki flopped onto the couch, "I am so tired."

"It was a long flight," Reizo said.

"You guys want me to order anything to eat?" Ichiro asked.

"Not right now," Reizo said.

"I agree. Sleep now and then in the morning we go food shopping so Ichiro can make us food," Kaemon said.

"Why do I have to cook?" Ichiro huffed.

"Because you are an awesome cook and you always cook anyway," Joey laughed.

"Go feed your son," Ichiro grumbled as he threw the diaper bag at Joey and stalked away into one of the many rooms.

"I was just about to take care of that," Joey said as he rummaged through the bag that was thrown at him.

The Next Day

"Wake up Joey," Kaemon said shaking Joey's shoulder.

Joey just continued to sleep. Kaemon took a feather from one of Joey's costumes and started tickling Joey's nose, "Wake up sleepy head."

Joey swatted at the feather, "Go away."

"It's six in the afternoon Joey, you have to get up and eat something. We are going out, we already called a babysitter," Kaemon said.

"Where are we going," Joey mumbled into his pillow still half asleep.

"To the club where we first met you. Don't you remember agreeing to go there on our first night here?" Kaemon asked.

"No," Joey grumbled even if he fuzzily remembered a conversation along those lines, "Now let me sleep."

Kaemon walked back into the main room of the suite where the rest of the band was spread out. Reizo was watching TV, Ichiro was cooking something in kitchen, and Yuki was playing with Kazuo on the floor in front of the couch where Reizo was sitting.

"Guys, he won't get up," Kaemon told them.

Reizo turned off the TV and got up, "Alright, I'll help you drag him out of bed."

Yuki picked up Kazuo and placed him in the crib. "I want to help." Kazuo just sat down and started playing with his toys.

Kaemon, Yuki, and Reizo walked into Joey's room.

"Warn him one more time to get up," Reizo told Kaemon.

"Okay," Kaemon walked over to Joey. "Joey, wake up or Reizo is going to drag you out of bed."

"He wouldn't dare," Joey mumbled, "Now piss off."

"Alright, Kaemon grab his legs, I've got the arms. Yuki open the bathroom door and fill the tub with cold water," Reizo commanded the rest.

When Yuki's task was done Kaemon and Reizo grabbed Joey and started to carry him to the now opened bathroom. Joey, realizing he is no longer on his bed started struggling but they seemed to have a pretty good grip.

"Put me down you bastards. Don't you dare…" Joey's words were cut off when they threw Joey into the bathtub that was now filled with cold water.

Sputtering Joey leaped out of the water and grabbed the first person he could reach, which happened to be Kaemon, and dragged him into the cold water. Kaemon yelped when he hit the water. Both Reizo and Yuki bolted from the room as Joey made a grab for them. It was a good 20 minutes before Joey was able to tackle them and get them wet by using his soaked clothing.

"You guys are assholes," Joey said when he emerged from his room dried off and dressed.

"It was six in the afternoon, now seven. You needed to get up," Reizo glared at Joey because he was pissed off at Joey for getting him wet.

"Six you say? That's like five in the morning back in New York," Joey complained.

"Ichiro is making dinner and as soon as we eat we are going to the club," Yuki said.

"What club?" Joey asked.

Kaemon rolled his eyes, "Joey, I told you we are going to 'Dark Night' remember?"

"Oh," Joey said, "Yeah I remember now."

"Well get dressed, your outfit is on the couch. Food is ready," Ichiro said setting the food onto the dining table.

"Finally, I'm starving," Yuki said as he skipped to his seat.

"What about Kazuo, did he eat?" Joey asked.

"Yeah he already had his dinner, Kaemon fed him," Reizo said as he took his seat at the table.

"What about a babysitter?" Joey asked.

"You really don't listen when you are half asleep," Kaemon huffed. "I already told you we hired one."

Outside the Club

"People will recognize us in these outfits," Joey said.

"So what? It's not like we told anyone we were coming here. It shouldn't get too crazy," Kaemon said.

"Yeah, don't worry so much. If people bug us we will just have them thrown out," Yuki said.

"You know for a cheerful person you can be really evil," Ichiro said. Yuki just smiled.

"Shut up and get out of the taxi already," Reizo said when he was done paying the driver.

They all filed out of the car. By the time the last member, Joey, got out of the taxi girls were already squealing with joy at the sight of them. All five of them were really good looking, especially with their makeup on. Reizo was wearing a coat and pants. The coat was half black half white divided down the middle. The pants were also half black and half white but opposite from the jacket. On the black side there was a red dragon and on the white side a black dragon on both the pants and shirt. His hair was short and bleach blonde. Kaemon was wearing shorts with a garter attached to pant legs. So there was a flash of skin between the shorts and pant legs. His shirt was a tang top with purple feathers on one side. He was also wearing long sleeved gloves, which went to his elbows. His hair was a little under shoulder length, light orange colored with some blonde, and spike out on the sides. Yuki was wearing a sleeveless zip up black shirt, and black pants that hugged the legs. His hair was short, flat and black with a streak of white in the front.

Ichiro was wearing a long, sleeveless, black coat that when down to his knees. It was opened and he wore a tang top underneath. His had tight, but not too tight, black pant with some silver chains around it. Joey was wearing a white suit with a black undershirt. The shirt was unbuttoned and he was wearing a tie that was not tied. He also wore black gloves, and shades. His hair was blonde, streaked with blood red lines.

They walked straight into the club, ignoring the long line. As soon as they walked in they headed toward the VIP section, on the second floor. The building was the shape of a rectangle and the VIP seating outlined the rectangle, in the middle of the second floor there was nothing so people on the second floor could look down on the people dancing below.

After ordering their first drinks, and the overly anxious fans were removed by security, the group decided to go dancing. When they reached the dance floor they split into two groups. Kaemon, Yuki, and Joey danced together and Ichiro and Reizo danced together. Soon some hot girls came over and the group broke off to each dance with a girl.

While Joey was dancing with a hot brunette, he felt as though he was being watched. Of course he knew that he was famous and people stared at him, but this was different. Trying not to be obvious he looked around the club while still dancing. He observed everyone in every corner but still couldn't find where the cold stare was coming from. He eventually shrugged it off and continued to enjoy the night.

Towards one in the morning the band decided to head home. They called a taxi and entered the cab. Joey noticed a limo behind the cab but didn't pay much attention to it. When they reached their apartment they stumbled their way to bed, after dismissing the babysitter.

Back at the Club Kaiba's POV

Kaiba noticed him as soon as he entered the club. It took Kaiba quite some time and money to figure out where the band would really be landing then having tailed them when they all took a taxi to this place. Kaiba remembered this club; it was where he watched Joey perform with his band once in a while back when they were all in high school. Of course Joey never knew Kaiba watched him.

Taking the seat he usually took when he visited the club back in the day he watched as Joey broke off dancing with his friends and started dancing with some brunette bitch. It took all of Kaiba's control not to go down on the dance floor and rip the bitch away from his puppy. Seeing Joey again after so long made Kaiba breathe easier. His puppy was back and this time Kaiba would make sure he would never be able to run away again.

**A/N: Sorry, I will be ending the chapter here. Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yes, it has been a very long time but I am determined to finish this story. I finally am back in the swing of things and hopefully this story will completed by Sept at the latest. **

The Next Day

The band had a few days before they had to perform at the concert hall before moving on to Tokyo Dome. This was their chance to relax and sightsee if they wished to. Yuki, Ichiro, Kaemon, and Reizo all decided to go out on the town and visit old friends and places since they have not been back home in years. Joey had made plans to meet up with his old gang at Grandpa Muto's shop with Kazuo.

Joey was the last band member in the apartment because it took a while to pack all the things he thought he might need for Kazuo. Normally it didn't take so long, but he didn't know their exact plans and he wanted to be ready for any scenario. Finally packing everything into an overstuffed diaper bag, Joey grabbed Kazuo and headed out the door. As soon as he made it into the lobby he felt like he was being watched. It didn't feel like it did at the club, but it didn't feel like paparazzi either. Picking up his pace with Kazuo in his arms, he headed out the main doors and hailed a cab.

"There he is," Téa squealed as soon as Joey walked through the shop doors. Running to them both Téa grabbed Kazuo out of Joey's arms and hugged him tightly, "he is just so adorable." Kazuo was shocked at first and didn't move, until he realized that he couldn't move freely. Kazuo tried to wiggle out of Téa's hold, but she had a pretty strong hold. As an attempt to be released he started crying.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," Téa said, loosening her death grip on the child. "It's alright; I didn't mean to hurt you, here." Téa handed Kazuo a piece of chocolate from the counter near the registers.

"What do you say," Joey asked Kazuo.

"Thank you," Kazuo responded putting the chocolate in his mouth.

"Hey Joey, it's been awhile," Tristan said hugging Joey.

"Yeah man, sorry about that," Joey said breaking the hug.

"It's okay, you've had your hands full," Yugi said as he stepped up to hug Joey as well.

"Hey Yugi," Joey smiled.

"He looks just like his father, now we have two Joeys, "Tristan exclaimed.

"How old is he now?" Yugi asked.

"He just turned 3 less than a week ago, June 22nd," Joey replied.

"But that's already past," Tristan said.

"I'm surprised you even know what month it is," Joey said rolling his eyes.

"Dude, shut up," Tristan lightly punched Joey on the arm.

"Ow man, what was that for?" Joey asked acting like his arm really hurt.

"Stop it, that didn't hurt."

"So, Joey," Yugi butted in before they started brawling, "How have you been since we last saw you?"

"It's been better, Kazuo doesn't ask for his M-O-M anymore," Joey said spelling out 'mom' so Kazuo would not understand him.

"I'm sorry Joey," Yugi said casting his eyes toward the floor. "Come with me for a moment," Yugi said grabbing onto Joey's sleeve and dragging him into his room upstairs.

"What is it Yugi," Joey asked confused when Yugi closed the door behind them.

"I overheard Kaiba talking in the bathroom."

Joey looked confused for a moment, "Kaiba's in the bathroom?"

"No, at his wedding, I was in the bathroom when he made the phone call to you."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Well I figured you were close by considering he was using your phone. I really don't understand why he was so angry I didn't show up to his wedding… I also wonder why he even invited all of us in the first place."

"Well, I was dragged away by Atemu so I didn't see it for myself, but Mokuba confided in me later when he didn't know what to do."

"What to do with what?"

"After the phone call, Mokuba found him in the bathroom and told me it looked like Kaiba went crazy. Kaiba barely spoke to Leiko when he first found out she was pregnant, but he was like that with everyone he didn't particularly like and he would still speak to her with respect. But after the wedding he would glare at her until she got out of his sight. He couldn't stand to be in the same room with her. His cold words at the beginning turned to completely ignoring her. Any communication between them was through the butler. She still lived comfortably at the mansion and every one of her whims was met because of the baby. But Mokuba could tell that for her, it was like living with a starved tiger getting hungrier with each passing day, until it finally snapped and killed one of its own just to stay alive."

"Wow, that would be a terrible way to live, but how does that connect with the phone call between me and Kaiba?" Joey asked, sensing where this was going.

"I told you he doesn't remember," Atemu interrupted walking into the room.

"I don't care if he remembers or not, he has to know what is going on," Yugi said.

"Then I will finish the tale for you. Go back to the others, let me talk to Joey alone," Atemu said ushering Yugi out of the room.

"But…" Yugi never finished because Atemu kissed the top of his forehead before shutting Yugi out of the room.

Atemu turned to Joey, "You know where this is going don't you."

"I knew you knew I was awake when you said those things. It is true that I prefer men, but having a relationship with Kaiba seems too much to believe."

"After everything all of us have been through, _that_ is hard to believe?" Atemu questioned.

"We always fought, literally brawled with each other a few times as well."

"Do you know what happened to Kaiba's wife?"

"No"

"She died right after she gave birth to Kaiba's daughter Akahana."

"I guess you would like me to ask how she died."

"She had a caesarean birth; she didn't want to go through the pain of child birth. Normally you have to have a medical reason to have a C-section, but her father is a powerful man with lots of money, so she got her wish. She was a completely healthy female with a healthy baby, yet something went wrong and she passed afterwards."

"Surgery is surgery, even if she was healthy going in, something can always go wrong when cutting into somebody. How is this connecting?" Joey asked.

"I have a strong belief that Kaiba had something to do with it, based off of what Mokuba told me and Yugi."

"So if Kaiba was in there during the operation, how did he keep all of the nurses and doctor quiet? You can pay people off until you are broke, but someone always talks."

"True, but none of the ones paid off did. The ones that talked and spread rumors of this across Japan witnessed Leiko's father accuse Kaiba killed her. The only reason the accusations held no water was that Kaiba was in the waiting room the whole time and the medical reports came out clear that because of Oogata's influence some medical tests were overlooked so his daughter could have her way."

"So it is ruled as an accident and nothing sticks to Kaiba right?"

"Yes, I want you to understand how mad he has become since your last phone call. He only kept Leiko long enough to get his daughter and disposed of her. Not with a divorce, but with death. I wish to unlock your memories of him if you will allow me."

"I don't know if I should let you. Based on what you told me, I could have had an abusive relationship with him and going to England was my chance to escape."

"No, you were heartbroken at the betrayal you felt towards him for marrying another. You also flipped out over the last phone call when you learned that he planned to keep you around although he was married. I believe you loved him, and he in some way loves you still. That is why I want you to be prepared with all of your memories. If it helps, Kaiba came as close as he could to begging me to let him fly to you when you were in that car wreck."

"Why would he have to beg you?"

"I am the one keeping him confined her to Japan, so he would not come and drag you home."

"Why would you do that?"

"I knew he was being selfish to have his cake and eat it too. You didn't need to be dragged down with him; I believed that he would have been successful in bringing you home and you would be miserable being second to his wife. I truly believed that you loved him that much and did not want to see you be miserable."

"You really think I loved him that much?"

"You hid your relationship with him for more than a year, if that is not dedication to the one you love and giving into his wishes I don't know what is."

"Alright," Joey said shaking from nerves. "I don't completely believe that unlocking my memories will help me considering I have not seen Kaiba since I landed. But I trust you."

"You may not have seen Kaiba, but I bet my soul he has seen you." Atemu said stepping towards Joey to release his memories. Joey shivered thinking about the strange stare he felt at the club. Atemu raised his hand and placed it on Joey's forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is harder to convert from the old story than I thought because I changed many things while trying to keep with the old story. Anyway here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

Inside Joey's mind Atemu used his powers to unlock Joey's memories of Kaiba, when he hit a wall. Atemu tried to force the wall to crumble, but it held strong. Confused, Atemu attempted to use more strength when an image appeared before him. There was a younger version of Joey from his teens standing in front of the wall.

"Why are you here?" Atemu asked the image.

"He is not ready to remember the past," the image replied.

"Why not?"

"You more than anyone should know about souls. Joey's soul and Kaiba's are connected in such a way that in transcends time. No matter what life they live or in what time, they will be attracted to each other. Unfortunately, more often than not Kaiba ruins their relationship and Joey is left scarred."

"So you are keeping a block on his memories so Joey won't feel pain? You said they are connected, so doing this won't stop Joey from falling for Kaiba again not to mention the suppressed memories will just piss Kaiba off."

"You forget, I am a part of Joey, therefore I love Kaiba as much as the one you see outside this place. If Joey's memories are released now, he may never forgive Kaiba. Then, once again they will yearn for each other and not be together until the next life. By blocking the past, Kaiba will be forced to make Joey fall in love with him again and by learning to love Kaiba again, when the memories return he may forgive Kaiba."

"There is no guarantee that things will work out between them. This could be dangerous for Joey. He needs to know how crazed Kaiba is to have him back so he can defend himself."

The image just smiled, "It is good that Kaiba is desperate, when Joey left him and he was bound to Japan his pain increased and his love for Joey grew. When they first started their relationship in this life Kaiba made Joey keep it secret and Kaiba's pride caused him to date women for the public so his image in society would remain intact. Now he is so desperate to have Joey back that he won't care what the world thinks and have an open relationship with Joey."

"You cannot know what goes on in Kaiba's mind. What if he locks Joey up in his madness? Tying him to the bed never letting him see his friends or family again. How would you like to happen?"

The image chuckled, "You do not understand. I know Kaiba better than anyone. As for tying Joey up? That has happened in the past and back then Joey half loved it and half feared it. I agree in this life that Joey may not see it this way, but I have faith that things will work out, they always do."

"You cannot be serious…"

"You should understand!" the image interrupted. "Is your soul not connected with Yugi's?"

"That is a new development that has only happened in this life. It's different."

"No it is not. Your two souls have now been bound. From this life onwards you two will seek each other out in the lives after this one like Joey and Kaiba have been doing. New development or not you will both love each other. I am done speaking with you. I will release the memories at the time I see fit. Go back and don't return." The image faded and Atemu was forced out of Joey's mind.

Joey opened his eyes when Atemu's hand dropped from his forehead.

"I still don't remember," Joey said confused.

"I know, there is a powerful force keeping me from unlocking your memories," Atemu answered.

"What force?"

"Love, I think."

Joey looked at Atemu confused, "Love?"

"Yes, love. You will get your memories back when the time is right."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know," Atemu answered as he ushered Joey out of the room so that they could join the others.

It was evening before he finally got away from the shop. Téa refused to let go of Kazuo and insisted that Joey just leave him with her. Of course Joey had to take Kazuo to visit his sister next so Téa complained the whole time until Joey promised he would leave Kazuo with her the next time he came over for a visit. Now he just had to make sure his next visit would not be until after he finished his tour.

It was too bad that his visit with Serenity ended up with the same problem. The only difference was that he did whatever his sister asked him. So leaving Kazuo with his sister, Joey made his way back to the hotel.

All the way back Joey felt eyes on him and he couldn't shake the feeling that they were Kaiba's. Had he really loved Kaiba? The thought seemed silly, but that dream he had that one night seemed to cause a flood gate to open and he dreamed of having sex with Kaiba almost every night since. It was never exactly the same, sometimes Kaiba would just hold him, other times he would be tied down while Kaiba explored every inch of his body and no matter how many times he dreamed different scenarios, he would always wake up just before Kaiba could claim him. Joey always woke up frustrated and had to take bitter cold showers most mornings. He normally would have avoided sleeping, but the thrill he got whenever he thought about what Kaiba would do next had him eager for bed. In Joey's dreams Kaiba was attentive and the look in his eyes whenever he started down at Joey made his heart race. It was just too bad that in reality Joey knew Kaiba was a bastard. From what he was told Kaiba betrayed him, and although he feels Kaiba's love in his dreams they cannot be real. Because if Kaiba ever loved him on this side of sleep he would never have married another.

Reaching the hotel, Joey headed towards the elevators still deep in thought, staring at the floor. Just before the elevator doors could close someone stuck their hand between them causing them to open again. Joey looked up to see who was in such a hurry that they could not wait for another elevator.

Joey gasped when he say Kaiba. It had been many years but he seemed impeccably dressed in a fine suit. From what Atemu said to him he imagined Kaiba to look disheveled, with a crazed look in his eyes. The Kaiba before looked like the arrogant asshole from his school days. Not a hair out of place and that stone cold expression was on his face. Without a word Kaiba entered the elevator and clicked Joey's floor number. The doors closed with Kaiba looking at the doors and Joey looking at Kaiba open mouthed.

"You might want to close your mouth before a bug flies in there," Kaiba finally spoke as the elevator began to move.

Joey closed his mouth immediately but could not utter a single word.

The elevator continued to climb until it reached the top floor where the pent house was. Stepping out of the elevator Kaiba turned to Joey with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you not coming?" Kaiba asked as Joey remained inside the elevator.

After a minute Joey finally managed to move one shaking leg in front of another until he reached his door, with Kaiba following behind. Joey just stared at the door without opening it. The hairs at the back of his neck stood at attention with Kaiba's stare at his back.

"It would help if you opened the door," Kaiba said smoothly.

Joey jumped at the sound of his voice so close to his ear. With a trembling hand Joey reached for the key card in his pocket and opened the door. Walking into the room he realized that his band members were still not home.

Kaiba followed behind, closing the door.

Joey turned to face Kaiba who was still standing next to the door because Joey blocked the rest of the hotel room.

"What…" Joey cleared his quivering voice. "What are you doing here?" He tried again in his normal voice.

"I think we both know what I am doing here," Kaiba said calmly.

"I have heard that we had something between us, but from my understanding it ended when you decided to get married," Joey was still shivering from being so close to Kaiba. Apparently those dreams affected him more than he imagined.

"I never planned to give you up just because I got married," something in Kaiba's voice changed causing Joey to take a step back. "And what do you mean you 'heard' that there was 'something between us'?"

"I have no recollection of our relationship, in fact I'm starting to hope this is some huge joke you all decided to play on me."

"Our time together is not a JOKE," Kaiba raised his voice. He took a step towards Joey.

Joey stepped back more, "Listen, I was told you would come for me but I guess I didn't really believe it. As far as I know, I have nothing to do with you. My band mates should be back anytime now. Please show yourself out."

Kaiba's eyes sharpened on Joey causing Joey to swallow a sudden lump in his throat.

"I think I will just have to remind you about whom you belong to," Kaiba muttered as he grabbed Joey and pushed him against the wall claiming his lips.

Joey didn't know what he expected, but a kiss was definitely not on the list. Joey's first reaction was to push Kaiba off him, but when he raised his hand to Kaiba's shoulders preparing to force him off he melted into the kiss. The dreams must be affecting his mind and body because he started to kiss Kaiba back whimpering into the kiss. Kaiba grunted his approval and continued to consume Joey in the kiss.

Kaiba almost wept when he finally got to taste Joey again. How dare Joey forget him and all those nights they spent together. Gods know that they have tortured him at night and left him feeling cold and alone. When Joey responded to his kiss he wanted to shout with triumph.

Joey knew he had to stop this. The dreams must be what was making him react to Kaiba. Kaiba was a selfish bastard who only cared about himself and his company, so why was he such a damn good kisser?

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Joey holding them together as much as he could. As soon as he stepped into the elevator with Kaiba he became hard and thankfully Joey was so busy staring at his face that he never noticed. Well Joey had to of noticed now since Kaiba was pressing it into him. Kaiba almost came in his pants when Joey started to move his hips against him.

He needed to breathe, he was running out of breath, but he didn't want to let go of Kaiba. Kaiba must have had the same need because he finally broke the kiss. While Joey gasped in air Kaiba started to trail kisses down his throat as Joey's treacherous body continued to move against Kaiba on its own.

Kaiba had his face nest to Joey's throat and inhaled his delicious scent, "Gods why did I ever let you leave," he mumbled against Joey's neck.

And just like that the spell was broken and Joey once again had control over his voice and body.

"NO!" Joey yelled and pushed Kaiba off him with as much strength as he could.

Kaiba hit the opposite wall stunned and panting from his excitement from touching Joey.

"Why did you do that?" Kaiba asked as he again lunged for Joey to continue where they left off.

Joey ducked and avoided Kaiba. "I don't remember what we had, but if I had to leave my country to get away from you then I must not want you anymore."

"I beg to differ," Kaiba said taking a step towards Joey.

"Stop! I don't remember you and I have a feeling I don't ever want to remember. The memories I have of you are us yelling at each other saying how much we hate each other."

Kaiba stopped his movements, "say that again."

"Say what again?" Joey asked confused. "The whole thing?"

"No just the part where you said you hate me."

Now Joey really was confused, "I hate you?"

Kaiba closed his eyes and shivered inwardly. Those were the words Joey always spoke before going to bed with him; they were also the last words Joey spoke to his face all those years ago. Opening his eyes he looked at Joey, itching to touch him again. His dreams of then together never ended with him being satisfied. They always ended before he could claim him.

"I know you want me," Joey said blushing. "But for me I have never wanted you."

There was a dangerous flicker in Kaiba's eyes. "I find that hard to believe."

"I want you to leave."

"No," Kaiba once again went to grab Joey.

Fed up with Kaiba trying to manhandle him Joey swung with all his strength and punch Kaiba in the face.

If Kaiba was expecting the hit he could have blocked it, after all their relationship in the past was not the smoothest and Joey was easy to anger. But, Kaiba was not expecting it and took the full force of the hit knocking him to the floor.

Now Kaiba was pissed. Seeing Joey from a distance seeing that he was okay in person calmed Kaiba out of his half crazed mind, now he would not hold back. Quickly getting up, he tackled Joey to the floor. Joey naturally tried to fight him off, but this was not the first time Kaiba had to wrestle Joey into submission. Kaiba grabbed both of Joey's wrists and held them above his head on the floor. Kaiba sat on Joey's waist to keep him from bucking and used his legs like a vice against Joey's struggles.

Joey couldn't believe how easily Kaiba had restricted his movements and struggled with all his might hopelessly.

"GET OFF ME!" Joey yelled.

Kaiba brought Joey's hands together and held them with one hand. He used his other hand to touch Joey's cheek. "Don't you love me?"

"I hate you," Joey said, déjà vu paused his struggles briefly.

Kaiba smiled down at Joey and leaned in to kiss him again. Joey bit Kaiba's lip when he was close enough. The bite caused Kaiba to lose his grip and Joey freed his hands. Pushing Kaiba off Joey stood up and ran for the door. If Kaiba would not leave then he would.

Just as Joey opened the door Kaiba put his hand out and slammed it shut before Joey could escape. Giving up Joey sat himself on the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

Leaning back against the door he asked, "How can I get you to leave me alone?"

Kaiba crouched next to Joey ignoring his bleeding lip, "You silly pup, I will follow you anywhere."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright here is the next chapter. I truly hope you all are enjoying it so far. And for those who have been waiting a long time for this story to be completed, I apologize that it took me so long. Pretty sure none of my other stories took me this long, so thanks for sticking around.**

Joey put his head onto his knees, "If you leave now I will give you another chance." It was Joey's last attempt to get Kaiba to leave. If pushed Joey knew Kaiba could make this the second worst day of his life, the first being the death of his wife and unborn child. "If you don't leave now, I promise you I will never return to Japan."

Kaiba used his hand to touch Joey on the cheek and made him look up. "Would you truly leave me again?" Kaiba asked, voice nearly breaking at the thought of never seeing Joey again.

"Yes," Joey said coldly. "I don't remember you, and the way you have treated me so far makes me want to never get my memories back. I will not allow you to force me."

Kaiba kissed Joey lightly on the lips. Joey allowed it because he figured if he pushed Kaiba away again something in him would truly snap.

"I love you," Kaiba said, surprising Joey. He was pretty sure Kaiba had never said that to anyone and he doubted in his lost memories Kaiba had said that either.

Kaiba knew he was not going to get Joey to cooperate by force. Before it had worked, but then again they were teenagers back then. If soft words of love would get Joey to open up, Kaiba was willing to sink that low. Hell, at this point he would give up his company just to have Joey in his bed. As soon as Joey finally consented to having Kaiba again all those years of frustration would be released. The first time he would have to hold back of course because it has been a long time and Kaiba did not want to break Joey. But after that, the gloves would come off. Of course he would still whisper words of love to Joey just so he would not run away again. Kaiba was so close to having Joey again he could taste it.

With one last kiss Kaiba stood up and walked out of the apartment. Yes, when Kaiba finally had Joey again no force in this world would be able to make Kaiba let him go again even if it means chaining him like a good dog.

Joey breathed a sigh of relief when Kaiba finally left. This tour was turning into a nightmare. On wobbly legs Joey made his way into his room and flopped onto the bed going through what had happened. Well, he definitely lusted after Kaiba like a dog in heat but he also feared him. Joey got the feeling that Kaiba would break him in spirit and body; although the body part caused Joey to shiver, but he could not forget his responsibilities. He had a son to take care of and he was the lead singer in a band that needed him. Their tour just started and they had seven more concerts to perform in Japan. It wasn't many because they didn't want to wear Joey out after losing his wife. His wife. He did love her in a way but it started out as an arrangement and nothing more. He was helping out a friend and she was saving him from his own fans. What would going to Kaiba so soon after his wife's death look like to the media? Yes it had been a year, but a year is a pretty short amount of time to get over your lovers death. Sighing he closed his eyes hoping sleep would claim him. The concert was in two days and he should really get as much rest as possible since he didn't have Kazuo to look after tonight. Gods he felt like a terrible father. If he started another relationship with another man it would mess the kid up more than he already is after his mother's death.

Joey sat up in bed. Thinking about a relationship with Kaiba was not something he should even be considering. Deciding he should try to work on a new song at least a little bit he pulled out some paper from the nightstand next to the bed and a pen.

He sat there staring at the blank sheet of paper for a good hour before he felt his eyelids grow heavy. Before Joey knew it he was fast asleep.

_Joey found himself in a place he had never been before, but seemed oddly familiar to him. Looking around the room that seemed to be made out of some sort of rock or clay, instead of wood and plaster, he saw many strange things. It was a small room, about the size of a college dorm. There was a small cot in one corner that seemed to be stuffed with straw, a desk with what looked like ancient scrolls on top. The rest of the room was lined with shelved filled with what Joey thought looked like more scrolls and some stone tablets. There was only one small window where the setting sun shone through. The only other source of light that Joey could figure out was an oil lamp on the desk. _

_Joey walked over to the desk to see a few figures scrawled. Joey noticed that it was written in ancient Egyptian but was still able to read it. "…concerning the accounts and pleads from the people, the Pharaoh has agreed to…" apparently whoever lived here was a records keeper of sorts. _

_With nothing else of interest in the room, Joey turned towards the door to make his escape from the strange room. Before he could walk out, another person walked in dressed in what Joey thought was a white robe with blue trimming, a staff, and enough gold jewelry to feed a family for years. The man had piercing blue eyes that starred daggers at Joey. Kaiba _

"_Are you going to mope in this room for the rest of your life?" the Kaiba asked._

_Joey seemed to separate from his body and was now watching someone who looked like him, but was dressed more like the man who looked like Kaiba._

"_You have made your decision, therefore I will no longer share your quarters. I am not your possession." Joey's double said._

"_You will do as I say and return home. Or do you prefer that flea ridden cot in the corner instead of me?" Kaiba asked._

"_Only Pharaoh can command me. I will remain here with the fleas as long as I see fit. You and I are finished. I will not be a part of your dark magic that goes against the Pharaoh."_

"_The Pharaoh is weak with the loss of his wife. He is so far gone in despair that he has ignored the threat coming our way."_

"_His son Atemu holds more power than you. He will not take kindly to you using unforgivable magic."_

"_His magic is as dark as anyone's. Stop thinking him as Pharaoh because he probably won't survive long enough to claim the throne. Would you truly turn your back on me? Your lover?"_

"_You know the price of the power you seek. Your heart and soul will be consumed in greed and you will have no love for me after."_

"_That is foolish superstition." _

_Joey-look-alike looked at Kaiba with pity, "You know it is not superstition. You sacrifice your love for power, that has always been the sacrifice. I will have no part in it. I will make sure Atemu hears of this as well"_

_Joey-look-alike tried to walk past Kaiba through the door but Kaiba would not let him leave. _

"_No," Kaiba said. "You are mine." Kaiba grabbed Joey-look-alike's wrist and held him against the wall. As Kaiba tried to lean down to kiss Joey-look-alike, Joey-look-alike turned his face away. _

"_Do you not love me?" Kaiba asked._

"_You know that I do. That's why I know what you will do to me," Joey replied softly._

"_And what will I do to you," Kaiba whispered in Joey-look-alike's ear._

"_Force me to stay with you as a slave."_

"_No, you are my lover."_

"_And you are a fool to believe your plan will work."_

_The scene changed before Joey's eyes. He now stood in what looked like a throne room and on the throne was none other than Atemu. Joey-look-alike was kneeling before the throne._

"_Is what you say true," Atemu asked._

"_It is Pharaoh," Joey-look-alike answered looking at the floor._

"_Raise you head."_

_Joey-look-alike did as his Pharaoh told him and Joey got a good look at Joey-look-alike's face. Joey flinch has he recognized the signs of a thorough beating. _

_Atemu stood up from his throne and quickly walked to Joey-look-alike, helping him raise to his feet._

"_How has this happened," Atemu demanded._

"_I warned him of the sacrifice and as I predicted he has gone mad," Joey said breathlessly. _

"_Someone bring me the healer," Atemu ordered a guard. "How did you escape? Where is he now?"_

_Joey-look-alike coughed up some blood. "A healer won't be able to help me. I am sure that I have some internal bleeding. Kaiba is more arrogant than he was before believing that people would simply do as they were told. I managed to slip away saying that I was going to get some more wine. I came as quickly as I could." Joey-look-alike started to cough more blood and fell to the floor as Atemu could no longer hold him up. "I am sorry Pharaoh; even though… he has lost his soul… he will still be angry to find me dead. As I said would happen, he is no longer in the right of mind."_

_Atemu stroked Joey-look-alike's hair, "Do not worry, when he comes for you, I will make sure he is of sane mind as he watches you die if you are not yet gone. This will be his punishment for what he has done to you."_

_Joey-look-alike smiled weakly at his Pharaoh, "I know you will do as you said even if I were to ask you not to. As mad as he is I do still love him."_

"_Then you are as mad as he." _

**A/N: Okay then. I guess I will end it here although it is fairly short. This chapter is to sort of explain the eternal connection between Joey and Kaiba. Yes I know many of you will complain that Joey should not still love Kaiba after such abuse, but again Kaiba lost his soul and even though he made a really stupid mistake he was a fairly gentle lover before all this happened. **

**I do love reviews so please keep them coming. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It has been a long time hasn't it? I am determined to complete this. So I will type the rest of the story before posting it. That way this will technically be my final upload and you all will not have to wait almost a freaking year for my next update. Truly no excuse for it other than I had no idea where I was going to go next with this story and every time I pick it up to write I have to re- read my own writing. So here it is. Hope you have enjoyed the story. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. **

Joy bolted up from bed gasping for air. As he watched the Joey-look-alike from his dream die he felt like it was him dying himself, unable to take another breath. _What on Earth was that?_ Joey thought to himself. It was the first time in the past few days that he didn't dream of sleeping with Kaiba, but the dream he just had felt as real as those. Joey thought there was no way it could have been real. Although he could just ask Atemu if it was true. Why had Atemu never mentioned that Joey and Kaiba used to work for him back when he was Pharaoh? Or that they used to have a relationship together? _There is no way that it was a memory from the past,_ Joey convinced himself.

Joey was startled when he heard the front door open and laughter as his four roommates returned from wherever. Looking at the clock next to his bed the time read 2:00 AM. Those bastards have been out all night and returned drunken Joey fumed as he heard his band members banging into furniture and cursing loudly. Joey walked out of his room.

As soon as the door opened the four band members froze in their tracks. They all looked at Joey like a deer in the head lights.

"Hey Joey," Yuki smiled weakly.

"We thought you would be asleep by now," Ichiro smiled a little more convincingly.

"We didn't wake you or Kazuo did we?" Kaemon asked.

Joey realized that they thought they were being quiet, when in fact they were almost shouting their words. Reizo, being the intelligent one remained silent.

"You little punk asses are just lucky that Kazuo is staying with my sister," Joey growled out pretending to be extremely pissed. He was more amused though than pissed, but he liked to see them squirm a bit. Unfortunately Reizo could see through him. So the cheek bastard just smirked and walked into his room ignoring Joey.

The poor souls that remained in the room did not catch on and Yuki seemed to even have tears in his eyes.

"Please forgive us for disturbing your sleep Oh Lord and Master," Yuki said falling to his knees in front of Joey pleading. _Wow, they are really smashed,_ Joey smirked.

Ichiro, taking the smirk to mean nothing good, joined his band mate in kneeling before Joey pleading for forgiveness. Kaemon, on the other hand, finally caught on to what was going on. Shaking his head to clear it a little more, Kaemon decided that he would get a glass of water from the kitchen and walked towards the kitchen. Unlike Reizo, Kaemon loved a good show where Ichiro and Yuki acted like idiots.

Joey smiled as Kaemon walked to the kitchen and started getting a glass of water. _Guess that only leaves two suckers, _Joey thought.

"What will you do for this crime against your King?" Joey said amused that Yuki seemed truly frightened for his life. Once, just one single time Joey was truly pissed and beat someone up in front of his band members and Yuki and Ichiro were frightened of offending him, at least when they were truly drunk that is. Good thing they have never seen the other times Joey had lost his temper with some thug.

"Whatever you wish, it shall be yours," Ichiro answered.

"Good," Joey grabbed a note pad that was left on the coffee table and pen. He began writing,

**Ichiro and Yuki will do all the cleaning for the remainder of the Japan tour. Also, upon request stay up late and get up with Kazuo no matter the time or what Ichiro and Yuki are doing at the time. They are not allowed to hire anyone else to help them with these tasks. If they do not do what is requested of them they must perform on stage wearing women's lingerie and photos will be taken and they will become the poster boys for gays everywhere. **

**Signed, Witnessed,**

Joey turned the paper over to Ichiro and Yuki. "Both of you will sign," Joey commanded, knowing that both were too wasted to even read what was written.

"As you command," Yuki said signing the paper to the spot Joey pointed to them. Ichiro signed after, eager for Joey's anger to disappear.

Joey then walked over to Kaemon and handed him the paper as well. "Sign here," Joey said.

Being a little more sober than the other two, Kaemon was at least able to read the word 'Witnessed' where Joey was pointing. Knowing he would have to wait till morning to figure out what any of it said Kaemon signed his name and walked into his room to sleep off the rest of the alcohol. Joey signed his name below Kaemon's and turned toward the two still kneeling on the floor.

"Get up and go to bed," Joey said.

Not wasting any time, Ichiro and Yuki rushed into their rooms. Joey returned to his bed, flopped down on his back, and stared at the ceiling. His band members provided a little bit of amusement and distraction but he did not forget that he told Kaiba that he would give him another chance or the dream he just had. Joey was at a loss. He had really agreed to date Kaiba, but first he should really ask Atemu about the dream. Sighing, Joey turned to his side and tried to get some more sleep.

Back at his mansion and in his room, Kaiba was pacing back and forth. Joey had given him a second chance, but he had no idea what he was going to do. When they were younger and still in high school it was easier. He was able to see Joey almost every day and influence him the way he wanted. Then when he finally made a move during one of their arguments, Joey didn't resist. Unfortunately Joey avoided him for two weeks, but he set the puppy straight. Kaiba considered telling Joey the truth as to why he married that bitch, but he was Kaiba and he didn't need to explain himself to anyone. Besides, wasn't his lover supposed to have faith in him? True he slept with her, but how could he have known she made the condom defective? Joey should have understood the position he was in. He had a company to run and a reputation to uphold.

Of course after a year of obedience training, Kaiba did not think his puppy would run away. He would not make the same mistake twice and make sure this time he had a firm grasp on Joey's leash… after he convinced him to come back of course. The only problem was that with Joey being more famous than him with the people it would be difficult to keep the relationship a secret. He could pull it off as two old friends reuniting after some time. But, would Joey want to go out in public with the relationship? He is in the spot light constantly and he used to beg Kaiba back in high school that he wanted to go out and do other things besides being holed up in the mansion.

Could Kaiba go out publically stating he had a male lover? The thought of it sickened Kaiba as he pictured his stocks dropping. But what if they boosted his stocks? One should never underestimate the power of fan girls. Isn't that why all the posters of Marooned Blood were sexual? Just thinking of their newest poster with all of them shirtless, almost embracing each other made Kaiba see red. If he wanted Joey he was going to need to make some changes, just enough for Joey to feel secure in their relationship. And if Joey wanted to leave again, as Kaiba thought before, he could always chain Joey down.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright next installment. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh characters**

Joey opened his eyes when he heard a knock on his door.

Without Joey giving an answer, Yuki walked into the room. "Joey, you have a call on hold for you."

"Who is calling this freaking early," Joey grumbled as he tried to go back to sleep.

"It's almost noon Joey and Kaiba is the one calling," Yuki responded.

"Noon?!" Joey bolted out of bed. "I have to pick up Kazuo from my sister's"

"What about the phone call," Yuki asked as he watched Joey rush around the room getting dressed.

"Leave it," Joey said as he put on jeans and a t-shirt. He was about to walk out the door, but Yuki didn't move from his spot, blocking him.

"Move Yuki," Joey glared.

"Your sister called and said she was taking Kazuo out for lunch and then to the aquarium."

"Why didn't you wake me when she called?"

"She told me not to. She said that you would try to come with her and she wanted to keep Kazuo to herself a little longer."

"I think that is considered kidnapping."

"He is fine with your sister. You are too overprotective of him. Let him have some time with his Aunt. Who knows when we will be back in Japan?"

Yuki was right, but it didn't make Joey feel any better. Going to pick up Kazuo was a perfect excuse not to talk to Kaiba.

Kaemon walked up behind Yuki, "Thanks for keeping him here till I was done eating."

Perking up at the mention of food, Joey's stomach growled with hunger. Yuki left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now, I have some questions that I would like answered," Kaemon said as he took a seat on the bed.

Sighing in defeat, because he knew he would not be able to get around Kaemon, he sat next to him on the bed. "What kind of questions?"

"Let's start with the one that is on hold. Kaiba is not one to mess with if the reports are true. What should we do about him?"

"He wants to date me, I told him I would give him another chance" Joey really just didn't have it in him to lie.

"I didn't know he was gay? Doesn't he have a wife and child? What do you mean another chance? You dated him before? I thought you were straight."

Joey cringed at the word 'wife'. "No, the wife died during child birth."

"That's one question answered. What about the others? I thought he had it out for you because you beat him up back in high school?"

"Listen, I REALLY do not want to talk about this right now. All we ever did in high school was fight. He was a cold hearted bastard then and he is one now. I do not want to talk with him."

Kaemon looked at Joey lying on the bed. He knew there was a lot of information Joey was keeping from him. He would find out eventually, but he Joey seemed determined not to speak about it if the anger in his voice was any indication. "Talk with him."

"What?" Joey sat up.

"Talk with him, see what he wants. Turn him down and then move on. The sooner you get this over with, the sooner he will leave you alone. I know there is more history between you two because a random man from one's past does not just call a straight man out of the blue asking for a date." Kaemon got up and headed for the door. "Just, at least answer me this. Have you always been gay?"

"I wouldn't say I was gay. I have never wanted to be with other men. Kaiba was the only exception as far as I know. The only problem is that I don't have any memories about our relationship."

"If that is the case, I really suggest you get this sorted before we leave. You do not want something like this hanging over your head." Kaemon then walked out the door, leaving Joey alone.

Turning to the phone next to his bed, he stared at the blinking red light that indicated that there was a person on hold. Sucking in a breath he picked up the phone and clicked the flashing button.

"I must say, I did not really expect you to pick up," Kaiba said.

"What do you want," Joey asked as monotone as possible.

"You said you would give me another chance and I plan to take it. I am here to pick you up to go out this afternoon."

"You are at the hotel now?"

"Yes."

"I really must prepare for the concert tomorrow night."

"I will return you in a few hours. That should be plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for what?"

"To spend the afternoon with you. I only have today to be with you considering the concert is tomorrow and you will be leaving early the next morning to the next city."

Joey could surly live through a few hours with Kaiba. "Fine I will be down in ten minutes."

"I will be waiting," Kaiba hung up.

Joey changed from his t-shirt to one of his more decent button downed ones. He quickly brushed his teeth and finger combed his hair so it wasn't so messy. He was famous, he couldn't possibly go out in public looking like a beggar, and this was definitely not for Kaiba's benefit, Joey tried to convince himself.

He walked out of his room and explained that he was going out for a few hours. He quickly made his way to the door and left. Considering no one said a word to him confirmed that Kaemon had spilled the beans and they knew he was going out with Kaiba… a male ex-lover.

Kaiba nearly jumped every time he heard the elevator ding open. He was nervous, Kaiba had never been nervous before. He always got what he wanted either through simply asking, taking, or through the shadows. He told Joey that he only had today… the foolish puppy really thought it would be over after today. Of course Kaiba planned to follow him to every city in Japan. His puppy was stubborn and needed to relearn obedience. Kaiba already knew Joey loved him, after being with him for one short year it was hard to miss. Kaiba felt an ache in his gut as he thought about the past. He really wanted to murder Oogata. It was still a possibility; it was already a couple years since the bitch's death to not be connected back to him.

Joey held his breath has the doors to the elevator opened on the lobby floor. He spotted Kaiba right away, sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby waiting area. He sat as if he owned the building, which he could for all Joey knew. Kaiba did not see him though. He seemed lost in thought and not aware of his surroundings. Joey strode up to him.

Kaiba quickly looked up when he felt someone's stare. He inwardly jumped when he realized Joey was standing in front of him. On the outside he showed no reaction and simply stood up.

"Are you ready," Kaiba asked.

"I wouldn't be down here if I wasn't," Joey replied stiffly. The reaction he had last night was apparently not a fluke. He really wanted to be in Kaiba's arms and it pissed him off.

"Let's go then. Akahana, it's time to leave." Kaiba said as he held out his hand to a little girl Joey didn't even notice sitting a few chairs away. Akahana got up and took her father's hand.

She timidly peeked up and Joey and smiled. Joey's heart almost melted. She was a truly beautiful little girl and seemed so sweet he just wanted to hug her.

"Joey, this is my daughter Akahana. She is going to turn four next month," Kaiba introduced her. "Akahana, this is Joey."

Joey knelt down on one knee. "Hello Akahana, it is nice to meet you." Joey smiled.

Akahana looked up at her father. When he gave her a small nod she flung herself at Joey, wrapping her arms around his neck. Joey was so surprised he was almost knocked over. He awkwardly hugged her back.

"Will you live with us from now on? Where is my little brother," Akahana asked innocently.

"What? Brother?" Joey was confused by her questions.

"Papa said that you were my mother and that you had to leave for work with my little brother, but papa said you would return. Now that you have, will we finally be a family? Why didn't you take me with you too? Why only Kazuo?" Joey didn't know how to answer any of Akahana's questions. He was absolutely speechless. Akahana finally released Joey from her hug and looked at him with the same blue eyes Kaiba had.

"Akahana, you know why he could not bring you with him. I told you I wanted to keep you with me," Kaiba answered calmly.

"But why were there no phone calls? Why didn't mommy ever call to talk to me," Akahana was close to tears.

Kaiba leaned down and wiped Akahana's eyes. "Don't worry little one. Everything will be fine now. No more tears."

"Okay," Akahana said sadly.

Kaiba stood back up and looked down at Joey who seemed to have turned into a statue.

Akahana started to poke Joey's shoulder, "I think I broke Mommy."

"Nonsense," Kaiba said as he grabbed Joey's arm and hauled him to his feet. "He is just hungry, let's go eat some lunch."

Kaiba with his hand still on Joey's arm steered him out the front door. Although Joey seemed to me in his own mind, his legs at least moved when directed.

"Stay close to me Hana," Kaiba told his daughter as he gave his ticket to the valet.

Kaiba was able to get Joey in the car easily. He was starting to get worried that Joey had not said anything for a while. Who knew the puppy could be quiet so long. He helped Akahana into her booster seat and drove to the restaurant where he booked a table.

Joey didn't know what was going on. Him? Mommy?! What on Earth did Kaiba tell her? She said that HE was MOMMY! And that Kazuo was her little brother. How could Kaiba have told her such lies? He even made it seem like Joey didn't even care about his own daughter! That bastard! He broke a little girl's heart without even meeting her. This was fucked up. That is what this was. He had to tell somebody. Maybe have Kaiba committed to a psych ward. There was no other explanation as to why Kaiba would tell his own daughter such lies. He was either bat shit crazy and believed them himself or just a bastard. Either way Joey needed to do something. When did he get into a vehicle?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay… well here is the next chapter I guess.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not my work.**

Kaiba was getting slightly irritated with Joey's silence. Maybe it was a little much to handle at one time, but Kaiba figured Joey should know that he never stopped thinking about him and was always planning on getting him back. Who could resist his cute little daughter? Kaiba sure as hell couldn't.

"Will you speak already?" Kaiba finally broke the silence.

"I…." Joey squeaked. Clearing his throat he tried again. "I don't even know where to start."

"Just speak your mind," Kaiba sighed.

"How could you tell her I am her mother? What sane person would say that to their daughter? I'm a man she probably thought I gave birth to her and Kazuo. What are you trying to pull with bringing her asking questions that I have no way of answering?"

"First off, she wanted to meet you, so I planned a day out with the four of us. Of course I found out that your son is with your sister, so it is going to be just the three of us. I told her the truth. I consider you my lover and there for her mother. If you would like to be called her father instead that is fine. She knows that women can only give birth as I have told her. She knows who her biological mother is but she never kept the one picture I allowed her to have. She instead kept yours and refused to call anyone else mother. She is strong willed for one so young" Kaiba smiled fondly talking about his daughter.

"I am not your lover. As far as I know I never have been. Why did you tell her Kazuo was her brother then?"

"She saw you on the cover of a magazine, the one where you had Kazuo in your arms. I had to tell her something."

"Lies are not what you should be telling her!"

"Do you want to tell her then? She already thinks you don't love her because you never called. I had to tell her you sent e-mails at least."

Joey looked back at Akahana; she had headphones on and was watching a movie on the small screen attached to the roof of the SUV. She smiled at Joey when she saw him looking at her. "What if I don't want to be a part of your family," Joey asked turning back around.

Kaiba clenched his teeth, "Then I will deal with it."

"She will hate me."

"If you do not wish to be a family then you need not worry about it."

"You are good at getting what you want."

"Not with everything."

"She is just a little girl. I cannot break her heart. For today, I will also be her father… none of that mother crap. But after this day you need to come clean and move on."

"I had four years to move on. What makes you think I will stop now?"

"Because I am squashing the last piece of hope you have of us getting together."

"You would turn away from me over a mistake years ago?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Joey sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I need to speak with Atemu."

"Now? Why?"

"No, not now. After our outing, drop me of at Gramp's shop I really need to discuss something with him."

Kaiba was starting to get angry. He wanted to demand Joey to tell him what he needed to talk to Atemu about, but he held it in. He needed to get Joey to accept him. At least Akahana had a few hours to work her magic on him.

At least one good thing came out of this outing Joey thought to himself as they walked out of the restaurant. With Kaiba's deep pockets, he was able to order whatever he wanted without feeling guilty. The bad thing to come out of it was that Akahana kept called him daddy. It grated on his nerves every time she called him that and he wanted to punch Kaiba. Akahana was a sweet little girl and she obviously loved Kaiba, honestly it was the first time Joey had ever seen Kaiba look at someone with such affection in public. Of course Joey had seen that look directed at him in his dreams, but those were just dreams, right?

Akahana had Kaiba wrapped around her little finger and it was clear that Kaiba did not mind at all. At least Kaiba was a good parent; maybe Joey wouldn't have him committed then. There was still no way he could be part of their family though. He had his own son and the band to think about. His band needed him and although Akahana was comfortable with having two fathers Kazuo wouldn't understand.

"Where are we going now," Joey asked as he buckled himself back in the SUV.

"We are going to the park," Kaiba said putting the gear into drive.

Joey was slightly worried about Kaiba's attitude. Atemu warned Joey that Kaiba had it out for him and he didn't believe him until Kaiba showed up at his hotel and tried to sleep with him. But instead of just taking him then and there, Kaiba had listened to his request to leave. Of course he threatened to leave the country and never return, but Kaiba usually just did whatever he wanted anyway. Kaiba also did not speak much at lunch except when Akahana asked him something. Of course Joey didn't say much either, but Kaiba's silence worried him. He had to be planning something. Kaiba never gave up unless he lost interest. The thought of Kaiba losing interest in him caused an odd pang in his chest. Brushing off the feeling Joey decided to just stare out the window.

Kaiba walked as close to Joey as he could through the park. So close that their hands brushed together occasionally. Every time Joey tried to move away Kaiba would clasp his hand until Joey stopped struggling to get away. Each time Kaiba would hold Joey's hand for longer periods of time until Joey finally stopped trying to add space between them.

"Did we ever do this when we were together," Joey asked suddenly.

"No," Kaiba answered as he watched Akahana walk a little ahead of them.

"Why not?"

"To everyone outside we hated each other and we fought publically. Our relationship was secret."

"So we never went out? Just met up once in a while at a motel," Joey asked, seeing why he had probably left Kaiba in the past.

"No, motels are too public. We met at my mansion. You would come over when I told you I was free. I would dismiss the staff and have Mokuba stay with a friend."

Joey was starting to see the picture. "So I came when called like a good dog and you were ashamed to be seen with me," Joey smiled sadly. Was he really that desperate back in high school?

"I was never ashamed of you," Kaiba said taken aback.

"Then you were ashamed of what we were doing then. Why even be with me if you didn't really want to be with me?"

"I was never ashamed. It is society that would not have accepted such a relationship. My company might have been ruined."

Joey laughed bitterly. "All I'm hearing is excuses. Your company would have been fine. You would never have let it go under. The only people that would have been disappointed would be the women who dreamed of marrying a rich bachelor."

"Do you forget that this is Japan? No one is accepting here, and many company CEOs around the world are not either."

Joey chuckled, "As I said, excuses. Did you forget who _you_ are? You are Seto Kaiba. The owner of one of the most technologically advanced gaming companies in the world. The one no one wants to cross on fear of death or the total destruction of their company. Do _you_ truly believe anyone would say a word against you if you told them you had a male lover? All I hear is that you do not and did not love me enough to be seen with me in public. I'm glad my memories are suppressed, because if I did have such memories I probably would have done more than just punch you the one time last night."

Joey stalked off to catch up with Akahana ahead of them leaving Kaiba staring after him. Had he really not loved Joey at the time? No, he definitely loved him; he would not have risked being humiliated as a gay man if he did not love Joey. Thinking about it Kaiba could have squashed anyone who threatened him or his company, just like he did with Oogata. Wanting Joey for himself is the only thing Kaiba could think of as a reason to keep their relationship private. Some part of him still had the strong urge to lock Joey up somewhere and have him all for himself. That must be the reason, not because he was ashamed or for his company's future. Could this whole thing have been avoided if he had admitted that years ago? He would never get rid of the guilt for sleeping with that bitch though. It still haunted him.

Joey looked back at Kaiba to see the gears working in his brain. At least the idiot was thinking about it. Joey could not trust Kaiba, he was a selfish man and he would not hesitate to throw Joey out as soon as he had his fun. If Joey had never left that is probably what would have happened. Leaving for Europe made Joey an unattainable object and that is probably what kept Kaiba's flame going for this long. Maybe if he slept with him and made Kaiba believe that he had won him over Joey would be left in peace. Once the unattainable is obtained it no longer holds any interest. The only problem would be keeping his heart out of it. He really needed to talk to Atemu.

Kaiba sighed as he pulled in front of his mansion. This outing was not going as he expected.

"Why are we here," Joey asked from the seat next to him.

"I'm just dropping Akahana off. I need to speak with you privately before I take you to the old man's shop," Kaiba answered as he got out to unbuckle Akahana from the back.

"I'm not going inside," Joey said sternly.

"I didn't ask you to. I will just be a moment." Kaiba picked Akahana up and carried her into the house.

Now Joey was really worried. Kaiba had never sounded so defeated before. He was the ice king with a perfect mask of bored emotion. This could not mean anything good. All Joey did was tell him the truth. Did he really think those excuses and lies would sway Joey into seeing his point of view? Joey would talk to Atemu about the dream he had and that if sleeping with Kaiba before he left was a good way to get the CEO to stop pursuing him.

Kaiba returned about a minute later and turned the car back down the driveway.

"What happened to your limo," Joey asked out of nerves.

"I still have it; I only use it for events. They are not very safe for transporting small children," Kaiba replied.

Joey just nodded in agreement.

They remained silent all the way to the shop.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me alone," Joey asked when Kaiba parked the car.

"I don't think you would have listened," Kaiba said in the same defeated voice Joey heard earlier.

Joey was starting to panic, was this it? Was this the end? Has Kaiba finally seen the error of his ways and given up? Doubtful. Probably just trying a different angle.

"Well, if that is all," Joey unbuckled his seatbelt. Before he could open the door though Kaiba grabbed his hair and turned his head around to face him. Kaiba quickly covered Joey's mouth with his own. The kiss was not bruising like it was last night, but it seemed just as desperate. Joey automatically reacted and tried to draw Kaiba closer to deepen the kiss. Joey wished he could be kissed like this for the rest of his life; he had to resist the desire to climb into Kaiba's lap. Before he wanted it to end Kaiba broke the kiss.

"I do love you, Joey. Never doubt that." Kaiba said as he released Joey entirely. Joey just nodded and stepped out of the car.

Joey walked into the store without looking back.

"Joey, how good to see you my boy," Grandpa beamed from behind the counter.

Joey slid to the floor with his hands on top of his head.

"Joey," Grandpa asked, concerned. He walked over to Joey, "What's wrong?"

Joey started rocking on the balls of his feet with one word flowing through his mind, _Shit, shit, shit, shit._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit… except the OC characters…. Those I made up.**

"Yugi! Atemu! Come here!" Grandpa shouted up the stairs.

Both rushed down into the shop. "What's wrong Grandpa," Yugi asked.

"Something is wrong with Joey," Grandpa explained, worried.

Atemu knelt by Joey, "What is wrong Joey?"

"K…Kaiba…" was all that Joey could get out.

"What did Kaiba do," Atemu asked, now angry.

"He….he…"

"Snap out of it and tell us," Yugi said.

Joey rose to his feet. "I need to speak with Atemu alone please," Joey said as he made his way up into the boy's room.

"Yugi, come with me. You know the situation and I might need your help," Atemu said as he followed Joey up the stairs.

"Is that boy causing trouble again," Grandpa asked Yugi.

"I don't think it is the kind of trouble you are thinking of Grandpa. Don't worry I'm sure it will be resolved soon." Yugi turned and followed the other two up the stairs.

"Did he try anything on you," Atemu asked, ready to commit murder.

"He tried many things. But, what I really need is for you to listen to my dream and to answer a few questions," Joey said as he sat at Yugi's desk.

"What about Kaiba?"

"Listen first," Joey told both Atemu and Yugi about his dream about the time when Atemu was Pharaoh.

"What is your question," Atemu asked rigidly when Joey was done.

"Is it true, did it in fact happen or was it just a dream," Joey asked.

"What do you wish to hear," Atemu asked.

Yugi slapped Atemu upside the head, "How about you tell the truth or you will not be sharing my bed for a very long time," Yugi exclaimed angrily.

"You don't understand Yugi…" Atemu started.

"Stop it. I saw way more than you. I saw the look on Joey's face whenever he mentioned going to see his girlfriend. I saw the look in his eyes when he said that they broke up. I also saw the look in Kaiba's eyes every time they argued in public. I might not have known what it was at the time, but I know what it was now. Mokuba also confided in me about his brother's mental health. He told me what Kaiba was like ever since he saw him crying on the bathroom floor where we left him when you bound him to Japan. Yes Kaiba actually had tears in his eyes, he also had a look like he was about to commit murder. The only thing that brought him out of his twisted state of bitter hostility to everyone, especially his wife, was the birth of his daughter. Don't you dare tell me that I don't understand," Yugi said gasping as he ran out of breath from his little tirade.

"So you know…" Atemu started to ask.

"That Kaiba had planned his wife's? Yes I have known for a while that was what he had planned. I also know that you, once again, interfered. You messed with the doctor's brain so he wouldn't do what Kaiba asked. But that didn't stop Leiko from dying, did it? Now you are going to interfere again to keep Joey and Kaiba separated. I didn't understand why you were so against their relationship. I knew it couldn't be because you didn't like gays. But now I do know after hearing Joey's story. You would keep happiness away from my best friend because of something that happened thousands of years ago? I cannot believe you would do this. This is not ancient Egypt; they are not the same people. This is a different life and a different time."

Joey and Atemu just stared at Atemu speechless.

"It seems I have to be the voice of reason here," Yugi sighed at their gaping faces. "Here is how I see things, Kaiba fucked up…" Joey sort of choked on his own spit hearing Yugi curse, but continued to listen. "… but he received something he needed in order to be the man Joey needs, a daughter. All the events that have happened have not been an accident. If not for Kaiba being an idiot, he would never have had a daughter and would have continued with a hidden relationship with Joey without ever changing. Joey leaving caused Joey to finally have some backbone when it came to lovers. Standing up to Kaiba once is enough that he won't take Kaiba's shit from now on…" This time Atemu made a strange noise when Yugi cursed again. "… He also received a son. I know it is cruel that his wife had to die with their unborn child. But again, when it is a person's time to go, it is their time to go. If it wasn't the car accident I believe it would have been something else. The universe seems to want Joey and Kaiba together and you seem to keep messing things up." Yugi walked out of the room.

"He had that pent up for a long time didn't he," Joey asked Atemu.

Releasing a breath he seemed to forget he was holding Atemu answered, "I guess so. But he didn't see the state you were in. Your lover literally beat you to death and you still claimed you loved him. I do not wish to see that again."

"Was there any indication Kaiba was a cruel lover?"

"Not physically."

"I don't think I can resist him much longer."

"Honestly, I don't think you should try. He cared about you deeply in the past. There was no way the Joey I knew from Egypt would have tolerated an abusive lover. He did come to me after all as soon as he could about Kaiba. I don't think I should interfere anymore."

Joey's head started to hurt. Grabbing his head, he fell off the chair as memories started to flow through his mind... Despite Kaiba wanting to keep Joey a secret, it was not a purely physical relationship as Joey thought. They had moments when they dined as if out at a restaurant, all though they never left the mansion, they talked and laughed together, sometimes played one a Mokuba's video games. Joey smiled at Kaiba's fierce competitive nature while playing. Of course with the good memories came the bad, seeing Kaiba on TV with many different girls, the announcement of Kaiba's wedding and the pregnancy. The betrayal he felt, the feeling of having his heart ripped to shreds. Could he forgive Kaiba? Could he really curse the fact that Akahana was born? No, he could not curse the birth of such a beautiful little girl that looked just like her father; I guess that meant he could forgive Kaiba then, right?

Yugi came rushing back into the room, "What happened? I heard a loud sound." Yugi stopped as he saw Joey lying on the floor. "What did you do now?"

Atemu looked slightly offended, "I didn't do anything. I said I would not interfere anymore. It seems the one guarding his mind has finally decided it was time for Joey to remember his relationship with Kaiba."

Joey was on the floor with his eyes closed. He looked as if he was simply having a bad dream.

"What do we do," Yugi asked.

"We simply wait," Atemu answered, placing a pillow underneath Joey's head.

1 hour later

Yugi was pacing around his room, "Should it be taking this long?"

"It depends. I do not know the extent of his memories so I cannot be sure when he will wake up," Atemu said.

"Can't you do something to help him along?"

"No, he will be fine Yugi. He is just sorting through his memories. If he does not wake in the next 30 minutes, then I will go in and see if anything is wrong."

Yugi took a deep breath and continued to pace.

After another ten minutes, Joey finally began to open his eyes.

"You remember don't you," Atemu asked when Joey finally opened his eyes all the way.

"Why am I on the floor," Joey asked looking up an Atemu and Yugi. Yugi? "How long was I out? When did you walk back in the room?"

"You have been out for an hour," Yugi answered.

"Do you know what you are going to do," Atemu asked, helping Joey to sit up.

"I think you already know the answer," Joey smiled sadly.

Atemu sighed, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Don't sound so thrilled," Yugi said sarcastically.

Yugi smiled at Joey, "Don't worry, he loves you. But be careful."

"Now you warn me away," Joey smirked.

"No, I'm not warning you away. I'm just saying Kaiba might actually tie you to the bed and not let you out for a week. So just, be prepared," Yugi smiled.

Atemu turned to Yugi, "Would you really have kicked me out of your bed?"

Yugi laughed, "Out of all the things I said, _that_ is what you are most concerned about?"

Atemu just looked at Yugi like a scolded puppy. Yugi just laughed again and kissed him.

"Ugh, I have to be leaving now," Joey said as he stood and walked out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Finally I am almost done with this story. Then I can start my other ones knowing I have finished this one at last. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own YGO**

Joey walked back into the hotel room exhausted.

"Hey Joey," Yuki greeted him. "Where the hell have you been?"

"You look like you were dragged through the road," Ichiro chimed in.

"You okay man," Kaemon asked.

Joey flopped on the couch and released a tired sigh. "I'm fine, just had a rough day."

"Did your date with Kaiba not go well," Serenity asked, walking into the room.

Joey looked up at his sister as she exited his bedroom. "Sis? What are you doing here?"

"I just came to drop off Kazuo; he is taking a nap on your bed right now. I figured you would be biting your nails worrying that I kidnapped him for the afternoon. Imagine my surprise when these boys told me that you had also been kidnapped by Kaiba. Do you care to share what that is about?"

"Oh God," Joey groaned. This was not something he wanted to come clean about in front of everyone right now.

"Just pretend it's a band aid," Kaemon said.

"Yeah, just tell us quickly and get it over with," Ichiro added.

"A seriously, do it quickly. I'm dying to know what happened," Yuki said, bouncing in his seat.

"We also need to get to rehearsal," Reizo finally spoke from the dining room table where Joey assumed he was working on some music.

"Okay, here it is." Joey took a deep breath, "Apparently Kaiba and I had a secret relationship back in high school. In order to keep up public appearances he dated a few women, but never slept with any of them, at least that is what he told me. Then he met Leiko, the daughter of some big shot CEO of some large corporation. Kaiba was convinced that it would get out that he never slept with any of the women he took out to dinner. So he decided to get drunk and sleep with Leiko thinking I would never find out. He managed to get her pregnant. He of course did the sensible thing and proposed to her still thinking I would not say anything. He thought to keep me even after he was married. I of course would have nothing to do with that, I really loved him back then for some really stupid reason. So I took up the band's offer and travelled to Europe with them. Now that I am back and he no longer has a wife, he wants to try and get me to return to him. When I was in the accident with Sakura I lost all my memories of my relationship with Kaiba."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then the questions started.

"Since when are you gay," Yuki asked.

"Kaiba is the only man I have ever wanted," Joey answered; a weight seemed to have lifted from his shoulders as he got everything out in the open.

"Why would you only forget the memories of the relationship with Kaiba instead of Kaiba entirely," Kaemon asked.

"Atemu mentioned that my subconscious did that. I will explain about shadow magic another day," Joey answered as he received very confused faces from his band members.

"Do we kill him," Ichiro asked.

Joey smiled, "No, we don't kill him. Yugi actually made me see reason."

"Reason being not to murder him… or reason about getting back together with him," Serenity asked.

"I said I would give him a second chance and I will. We are not the same as we were in high school. Yugi says if I don't take this chance, I may never really be happy," Joey looked down at the floor.

"Do you believe Yugi is right," Reizo asked. "Have you really considered the effect it could possibly have on Kazuo?"

"I trust Yugi with my life. As for Kazuo, he is still young. I think he will be fine, besides, he will be getting an older sister," Joey smiled softly.

Serenity placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Joey, I will support you in your decision, mostly because I know that if Kaiba ever breaks your heart again he will have to face the wrath of your friends and family."

Joey smiled up at his sister, "Thank you."

"I'm not against gays or anything, but could you make sure not to be gross in front of me," Yuki said, making an odd face.

"Yeah, now that one of us is gay, does that mean we should dress in different room," Ichiro added.

Four pairs of eyes just glared at them.

"What? It is a legit question," Ichiro defended himself.

"After the concert I think we should have a few people over and throw a party here and Ichiro and Yuki must clean up everything afterwards," Joey declared.

"Like hell I will clean," Ichiro said.

"You can't make us," Yuki stuck out his tongue.

Joey pulled a piece of paper out of his wallet and handed it to Reizo. "Read this out loud please."

Reizo raised an eyebrow and glanced at the paper. He smiled as he read, "_Ichiro and Yuki will do all the cleaning for the remainder of the Japan tour. Also, upon request stay up late and get up with Kazuo no matter the time or what Ichiro and Yuki are doing at the time. They are not allowed to hire anyone else to help them with these tasks. If they do not do what is requested of them they must perform on stage wearing women's lingerie and photos will be taken and they will become the poster boys for gays everywhere. _It is signed by both Yuki and Ichiro. Witnessed by Kaemon and Joey." Reizo placed the paper on the table and looked at the two, now white faced, band members, "It seems you two have no choice in the matter. And if you do not obey this contract you two have obviously signed we can have you do nude photos as well."

Joey pulled a napkin out of his pants pocket and handed it to Reizo.

"Oh no, what else have we signed," Yuki groaned.

Reizo looked over what was written then looked back at Joey.

"Are these lyrics," Reizo asked.

Joey rolled his eyes, "What else would it be?"

Reizo shrugged, "I thought you were giving him a second chance?"

"This describes our past relationship more. A way of letting him know that I remember now. Just create the music; I want to perform it tomorrow."

"Making music takes time Joey."

Joey stared hard at Reizo. "Not for a genius musician like you."

Sighing Reizo grabbed a clean sheet of music paper. "Well, get over here you three. We have work to do." Ichiro, Yuki, and Kaemon all jumped up to help.

Joey walked over to his sister and hugged her, "Thank you for not freaking out."

Serenity just laughed, "You are my older brother. If Kaiba makes you happy then go for it. I personally don't see it, but then again I'm not in love with him. Just please be careful."

"Don't worry. If he does something stupid again, this time I will just kick his ass," Joey chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or the song. 'Always' - Saliva**

Early the next morning (day of concert)

Joey was woken by paper's being dumped on his face.

"Wake up Joey, your song is done," Reizo said.

Joey yawned at sat up in bed, "I thought we were going to finish it together this morning."

"The time it would have taken to wake you up would have been longer then the three of us just finishing it," Reizo answered. "Besides, we knew what you wanted it to sound like, we just had to fine tune it after last night."

"I still could have helped," Joey grumbled as looked over the notes.

"As I said, don't worry about it. Now get up, your friends are here for breakfast and then we have to get to the concert hall. With the new song we have to adjust some things before tonight." Reizo walked out of the room so Joey could get dressed for the day.

Joey stumbled out of his room to see a scene that made him feel better than he ever had since the accident. Tristan had a pile of food on his plate, ignoring everyone else. Ichiro and Yuki seemed to be talking quietly to each other, probably thinking of a way to get the contract from Reizo and burning it. Reizo was eating quietly at one end of the table. Ichiro was cooking as fast as he could to keep up with Tristan's stomach. Serenity and Téa seemed to be having a minor war over whose lap Kazuo should sit on. Yugi and Atemu were just watching everything going on around them with amusement.

Joey walked over to the crowded table and took a seat next to Tristan. Not wanting to wait for his share to be cooked he stole a good portion from Tristan's mountain of food, earning a few stabs from a fork for his effort. Ending the small quarrel between the two girls, Kazuo climbed into his father's lap, of course now Joey was on the receiving end of two death glares from two pissed off women.

"So," Yugi said smiling. "You talk to Kaiba yet?"

"When would I have had time to talk to him? I will make a quick stop at his place after the show," Joey said.

"No need," Téa said. "He is going to be at the concert and got back stage passes"

"Oh good, you told them," Joey spoke to Yugi. "Really didn't want to repeat myself."

Tristan just snorted and continued to eat his food. _At least he seems to be taking this well_, Joey thought.

"How do you know he purchased backstage passes," Joey asked.

"Well when Yugi told us everything, I naturally called Mokuba to confirm the story. It seems Kaiba even kept the relationship a secret from him as well. Of course he knew about it anyway though. That was when he informed me that Kaiba was not going to give up without a fight. Apparently Kaiba is taking his first vacation from work and planned on following the band across the country," Téa said, as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"Stalker much," Tristan managed to say around a mouth full of food.

"Did you really expect anything less from Kaiba," Atemu asked.

"But taking a break from work is unheard of from that workaholic," Tristan said, finally swallowing.

"Not really, he does take a few days off here and there, mostly for his daughter. He seems a little more relaxed now than he was in high school," Téa said.

"Whoa, when on Earth did you change your mind about Kaiba? You said you would run screaming from him if he ever proposed to you. Now you are supporting a relationship between Joey and Kaiba? Are you dying? Did you eat some bad food," Tristan asked.

"Stop it Tristan, I am simply being supportive of my friend's decision."

"What did he get you," Atemu smirked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Téa said feigning innocents.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Atemu pushed.

"Okay fine," Téa cracked. No one could withstand the all-knowing stare of Atemu for long. "Mokuba said if I supported the relationship he would let me go on an all-expenses-paid shopping spree and the designer stores. I would have supported Joey either way; this just seemed like a little bonus."

"Téa, how could you," Serenity asked. "I can't believe you didn't include me on the deal. I thought we were friends."

Téa looked at Serenity like she was crazy, "Of course you are in on the deal. Who else will give me an honest opinion on clothing? I just didn't have time to tell you about it."

Serenity squealed in delight and hugged Téa. All the guys just rolled their eyes. Women.

"Papa, are you ready yet," Akahana asked for the millionth time.

Kaiba sighed for the millionth time. "I told you the concert is not until eight. Why are you so eager? You do know you are too young to go right?"

Akahana gave a frustrated sigh, "You told me that. I want you to bring moth… uh… daddy home already. I also want to see Kazuo."

"I know sweet heart. Uncle Mokuba will be here soon and then I will leave, okay? I don't know if I will be bringing anyone home though."

"Of course you will papa. Daddy and Kazuo are family and families live together. No one says no to papa anyway."

Kaiba smiled at his daughter. Of course no one said no to him, he was Seto Kaiba. But those people feared him, Joey did not.

(At the concert)

"Are you ready," a voice behind Joey asked making him yelp in surprise.

"Jesus Kaiba, don't sneak up on me like that. I almost had a heart attack."

"You do not seem surprised to see me here."

"Maybe because I knew you were coming."

"The fact you do not seem to be trying to run away from me must mean you have an answer for me."

Damn Kaiba and his freakish perception. "As a matter of fact I do have an answer for you," Joey said simply.

Kaiba waited a full minute before asking, "And?"

"And what?"

Kaiba let out a frustrated growl, "What is your answer pup?"

"Oh my. Do I see a hint of the old Kaiba in there? You will not get your answer until the end of the concert. Consider it punishment for trying to stalk me across the country."

Kaiba smiled. The pup basically just gave him an answer. If Kaiba was going to be rejected, Joey would not be so calm about the fact Kaiba planned on following him on his tour. As to how Joey even got such information was a task for another time.

The smile on Kaiba's face said it all. The schmuck thought he had won. Well Joey was not going to make this easy for Kaiba. No way, was Joey going to give him the satisfaction.

Joey turned as a staff member called his name. It was time for him to go on stage. Joey turned to Kaiba, wrapping his hand around Kaiba's neck; Joey pulled Kaiba down for a kiss. But just before their lips would have met, Joey slipped away and onto stage. The menacing growl and death glare he felt at his back made him smile. Served Money Bags right.

It was finally time for the concert to end. Kaiba was going to make Joey regret teasing him like that. But the torture he went through seeing Joey on stage acting all erotic and shit only fueled the fire in his loins. If Kaiba had anything to do with it, Joey would not be walking straight tomorrow… or at all.

"This is a new song we just finished this morning," Joey spoke into the microphone. "No one has heard it yet except a few members of the sound crew. I hope you enjoy it because I don't know when we will play it again."

The crowd cheered as the first notes of the song were played. Kaiba wondered why Joey would make a new song only to play it once, but decided to ask later… much later.

"I hear, a voice say 'Don't be so blind'  
>It's telling me all of these things<br>That you would probably hide!  
>Am I your one and only desire?<br>Am I the reason you breathe,  
>Or am I the reason you cry?<p>

Always, always, always,  
>Always, always, always,<br>I just can't live without you!

I love you!  
>I hate you!<br>I can't get around you!  
>I breathe you,<br>I taste you!  
>I can't live without you!<br>I just can't take anymore  
>This life of solitude<br>I guess that I'm out the door  
>And now I'm done with you!<p>

I feel, like you don't want me around  
>I guess I'll pack all my things<br>I guess I'll see you around  
>It's all, been bottled up till now<br>As I walk out your door  
>All I can hear is the sound!<p>

Always, always, always,  
>Always, always, always<br>I just can't live without you!

I wrap my hand around your heart,  
>Why would you tear my world apart?"<p>

Kaiba listened to the lyrics as the word's meaning sunk into his brain. I love you, I hate you. Kaiba knew Joey remembered him finally. There was no way this song would come from Joey if he didn't remember. But was it a rejection, or declaration of love. It couldn't be rejection though, could it? Joey did tease Kaiba before going out on stage.

Kaiba watched as a fan managed to break through security and make it onto the stage. Joey didn't notice her because he was facing the other way. The fan moved fast and Kaiba saw the flash of silver too late. The security guys were too slow to catch her before she reached Joey. The only warning Joey had was when Kaemon stopped playing as he tried to catch the fan. When Joey turned to see what was wrong with Kaemon all he saw was the face of some strange girl and sudden pain in his stomach.

Joey grabbed his stomach to find something sticking out of it. Looking down at his hand he noticed that it was now covered with blood, as was his shirt. It seemed harder to breathe suddenly. The gasps of air he attempted to consume never seemed to be enough. He watched as the girl was tackled by security and saw Kaiba running towards him on stage. Joey didn't even notice the crowd had gone quiet until the first scream pierced the silence. Joey slowly fell to his knees, his legs unable to hold his weight anymore.

Kaiba reached Joey in a panic as did his band mates. Kaiba caught Joey as he started to topple backwards. "Joey, it's going to be okay," Kaiba said as he tried to stop the bleeding. Joey didn't seem to hear the words Kaiba said, Kaiba could barely hear himself over the screams of the crowd.

"Joey, Joey," Kaemon gently slapped Joey's face trying to get some sort of reaction.

"He is probably in shock," Reizo said. "The ambulance is on its way. Joey will be fine."

Kaiba just held onto Joey, the panic didn't quite set in until Joey closed his eyes and didn't open them again no matter how many times Kaiba and his band members tried to wake him.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: That was pretty cruel of me to leave you guys hanging so long. Sorry for the wait, I did plan on finishing this sooner, but some other things got in the way… But I know you guys have been waiting and I do appreciate all the reviews you guys give, even the ones begging be to finish. I love all of you and thank you for your patience in waiting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Kaiba was pacing in the waiting room. Joey was in surgery to sew up the wound that pierced him stomach. Kaiba just couldn't sit still as he waited. The band members were forced into a conference to explain the situation that happened on stage. They hoped the conference would distract the fans from bombarding the hospital. As soon as the band members were done they would join Kaiba in the waiting room. Akahana was sitting with Kazuo with a book between them. Téa and Serenity were both there as well; they had been watching Kazuo for Joey.

Kaiba was ready to explode with anger. He didn't understand what was taking so long. It should not have been that big of a wound, people get shot all the time and survive. Of course the woman that stabbed Joey was fast and no one noticed that she got a good three wounds into him before being tackled. If Kaiba wasn't so worried about Joey he would be down at the station right now ripping someone's head off. First though, he had to make sure Joey was okay, then, he would murder the bitch that did this to him.

"Kaiba, would you please sit down, you are making me sick just watching you pace back and forth," Téa sighed.

"You should rest anyway. You will need your strength. Joey will be fine, he had survived worse," Serenity added.

Kaiba turned to both women, "What do you mean he survived worse?"

Serenity sighed, "Well, maybe not this bad, but he used to get into many fights in his youth as I'm sure you can remember. He has broken a few bones here and there, as well as having some head injuries. Anyway, he is a very difficult person to kill, he will be fine."

"You don't know that for certain. A few hits to the head is greatly different than stab wounds," Kaiba grumbled.

"Those few hits to the head are probably the reason he likes you," Téa mumbled under her breath. Serenity giggled, as she was close enough to hear it.

Kaiba just glared at the girls for another minute before returning to his pacing.

An hour later the rest of the band showed up looking like death. Their hair was wild and they all had dark shadows under their eyes. Tristan followed behind them.

"Man, fan girls are crazy. I know it is one of my fantasies to have women chase me, but they are way too scary for me. They were all screaming trying to touch the guys. I'm so glad I'm not famous," Tristan said as he stumbled into a chair. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Any word on Joey," Kaemon asked as the rest of them took a seat, sighing in unison.

"No," Kaiba growled.

"You guys should really go back to the apartment and rest," Téa said.

"I think so too. You all look like you need a bed. It is midnight," Serenity added.

"We will, as soon as they say he will live," Ichiro said.

Yugi and Atemu came rushing into the waiting room.

"Is he alright," Yugi asked, gasping for breath.

"Where the hell were you guys," Tristan asked.

"We decided to check out a Monster Card convention out of town for Grandpa," Atemu explained, since it seemed Yugi was still not getting enough air.

"We came as soon as we could," Yugi said as he took a seat with the rest of the group attempting to calm is ragged breathing.

A few minutes later the doctor finally came through the door.

Everyone stood at once, except Akahana and Kazuo who were both sleeping.

The doctor looked at everyone before speaking, "He will be fine. It took us some time to make sure everything was okay with his organs and that there were no ruptures anywhere. Everything is sewn up and he should make a full recovery. He is still out right now but he should be up by the morning." The doctor then bowed and left the room to clean himself up.

There was a loud sigh of relief from everyone.

"Thank goodness," Serenity said. "We should get the children home now. They shouldn't really have been out this late."

Téa nodded as she bent down to pick up Kazuo. The rest dragged their feet out the door to follow the girls back to the hotel. They were all relieved to hear Joey was alive, but they all really needed to sleep. Kaiba was left in the waiting room with his daughter.

With no one to witness him, Kaiba crouched where he was and rested his head on his knees trying to keep himself calm. Joey was going to be just fine and he repeated that in his head like a prayer as the worry left him. He still needed to deal with the lady who tried to take Joey away from him, but his daughter needed to go home and sleep. With a deep breath, Kaiba stood up and walked over to his daughter. Picking her up in his arms he headed towards his limo. On the way back to his mansion he called his personal security guard, he want Joey's room watched over, just in case this was not just a random crazy fan attack.

Kaiba collapsed on to his bed as soon as he entered his room. Akahana was tucked in her own bed and the guard was posted outside Joey's room. Nothing else should happen for the rest of the night Kaiba surmised as he closed his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Alright, almost there. Hope it does not disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO**

Joey awoke to a white ceiling. Confused, Joey tried to turn his head but couldn't seem to get his body to respond. When he realized he couldn't move, he started to panic and his heart sped up. The beeping that registered in his mind started beeping faster. Someone entered his line of view, a woman in a dark blue scrub top, as far as Joey could tell.

"Please try to calm yourself sir," she said softly. "Do you know where you are?"

Joey opened his mouth to speak, but only air came out.

"It's alright if you can't talk, you probably need some water. I'm going to lift your bed up for you and take the neck brace off of you. We didn't want you twisting around too much in case you opened your wounds. You must try not to turn your body too much." The nurse explained as she removed his neck brace. She clicked a button attached to a remote and the top half of Joey's body started to rise. As soon as he was sitting up, the nurse poured water into a cup with a straw. She held the straw to Joey's lips and he sipped at it first to try and get rid of the dryness in his mouth.

After finishing his second cup of water, the nurse asked him the same question, "Do you know where you are?"

"I'm going to say hospital," Joey said with a rough voice.

The nurse nodded, "Do you know why you are here?"

"A fan hurt me while I was on stage," Joey replied coughing.

The nurse gave him another cup of water. "Yes, you were stabbed three times and it took the doctors a while to make sure everything was in order. You will be staying with us for at least another day, if the doctor thinks you are ready, then, you can be released into someone else's care. If no care is available you are more than welcome to stay at the hospital. It's about eleven in the morning right now, so lunch will be served shortly. Make sure you eat as much as you can, otherwise you won't be getting your pain meds. We will inform your family that you are awake." With a last check on the machines attached to Joey, the nurse walked out of the room to her next patient before Joey could really process what she was talking about.

After a moment, Joey adjusted his bed back down using the button on the side of his bed and closed his eyes. Joey had dealt with many crazy fans over the years, even stalkers. But, he never had one hurt him before. Security was usually really good at keeping them off stage, something wasn't right. That fan should have never made it so far that it took security that long to realize someone made it through the barrier around the stage. Kaiba was so going to kill who ever did this to him, he just knew it. He questioned, again, why he got involved with a psychopath. Joey should never trust Kaiba, he had learned at least that much over their school years. His head was telling him to run away and run away fast, Kaiba could not be trusted, Joey already gave his heart to him once and he destroyed it. If it wasn't for Atemu Joey would probably be chained in the mansions basement right now as crazy as Kaiba.

Joey wanted Kaiba; he craved to be held down again or against a wall. To feel Kaiba's strength trapping him as Joey playfully struggled to break free, but knew he would never be able to escape.

"God damn it," Joey mumbled to himself. "Why the fuck do I want him so bad?"

Thoughts of their time together came to Joey's mind. The times in school when Kaiba had not been able to get out of work for the weekend, so he would appear out of nowhere and shove Joey in the nearest closet or empty bathroom just to hold him. Kaiba's attention was always directed at Joey; Joey knew this when they were together, which is why he stayed with him and kept everything secret. Joey knew Kaiba loved him, in his own twisted way, which is why Kaiba's betrayal had hurt so much. Joey figured Kaiba would not care after awhile, that he would eventually mess up and everyone would know; it still amazed Joey that no one at school found out the way Kaiba would look at him sometimes and the fact that people would sometimes witness Kaiba hauling Joey into a room. Joey chuckled, guess people thought Kaiba was glaring at Joey with hate and beating him up in private… Joey laughed harder and then groaned when he felt pain in his stomach. Joey felt just as sick-in-the-head as Kaiba.

Back to what Joey really wanted to figure out… was Kaiba worth giving another shot? Joey knew he told Kaiba he had an answer for him, but the song could still be interoperated in two ways. He also had Kazuo to think about. How would he take having another father or an older sister? Akahana seemed to love her father dearly, so Kaiba couldn't be all that bad. Joey also knew that Kaiba from another life turned cruel towards the end… but thought it necessary in order to keep Joey. So Joey knew that Kaiba's love for him won't change, but his actions to prove his love have been disastrous. Joey sighed heavily, this was a different time, a different Kaiba, Joey could do this… but he won't be as submissive in the relationship as he was before, he was defiantly going to lay some ground rules down.

Joey was interrupted from his thoughts as an aide brought in his lunch.

"Mr. Wheeler, I have brought you your lunch, do you think you are able to eat some," the man asked as he set the tray down on a table near Joey's bed.

"I think so," Joey replied as he pushed the button until he was upright.

"That's good. I will leave you to eat and will be back soon to see how much you were able to eat. If you eat a sufficient amount then I will have a nurse come in to give you some pain medication. Do you have any questions?"

"Not at the moment," Joey said as he swung the tray towards him. His stomach gave an angry grumble from being ignored so long. "Actually," Joey said before the aide could leave the room.

The aide turned back to Joey, "Yes?"

"I may need more food, is there a place close by that delivers?"

The aide laughed, "Eat what you have on the tray and I will ask the doctor if it possible for you to have more food. With your stomach wound you might not be able to eat too much in case it stretches your stitching."

Joey gave is best kicked puppy look to the aide. The aide just laughed again as he walked out the door.

"Well, it was worth a shot," Joey grumbled as he dug into the food.

Kaiba was in his home office just staring at the wall, lost in thought. He was unable to concentrate on work because his thoughts were on Joey. It was already noon and he had yet to receive a phone call that Joey had woken up. If those idiot doctors did something wrong… Kaiba's phone finally started to ring.

Kaiba answered it impatiently, "Kaiba."

"Mr. Kaiba, this is a nurse calling from Domino Hospital in regards to a Mr. Joey Wheeler. We were informed to call you when he woke up. He is eating lunch right now and visiting hours start at one if you or any others wish to see him."

Kaiba let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Thank you, I will inform his friends."

"You're welcome sir. Have a nice day."

"You too," Kaiba said before hanging up.

Kaiba stood up and walked out of his office towards Akahana's room. He knocked before walking in. Akahana was sitting in one of her chairs with a book in her lap.

"Daddy," she cried as she jumped of the chair to give him a hug.

"Hey little princess, we can go visit papa now," Kaiba said as he lifted her in his arms. "I just have to make a few phone calls first and then we will be on our way."

"Okay daddy," Akahana smiled.


End file.
